


Saltwater

by jennywashere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Summer, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennywashere/pseuds/jennywashere
Summary: Its the first night of summer. George, Dream, and Sapnap go to see a childhood movie and Dream drifts off.--“You guys excited?” Sap said with a peppy tone that would answer his question.“For sure!” I said it had been forever since I’d seen this movie and I was buzzing with excitement.“I don’t think I’ve seen it,” George says in his deep honey-sounding voice. Sap sarcastically gasped with an offended and surprised breath.But I was too busy relishing the words that had caressed the lips of the brunette.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	1. Childhood Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
> This is my first story/fic I've ever written bc quarantine got me really bored...
> 
> If any of the CC’s express being uncomfortable with fics I will take my story down, keep in mind that some of the smp members have requested to not be written in a mature manner so plz don’t look at them or write abt them in that way! (I respected all the boundaries that the CC’s have expressed *that I’m aware of* if I missed any plz remind me!)

(Dream's perspective)

I shove a pair of boxers into my backpack and quickly throw it over my shoulder

"Hurry up Dream, geez" I hear Sap yell from the doorway.

The summer had finally begun, grade 12: complete.

Sap asked if I wanted to sleepover at his house. Of course, being the best friend I am, I agreed.

I run down the stairs almost tripping over my feet. I quickly glance at the open door to see Sap on his phone. He's probably texting Emily I think. Emily's his girlfriend and they've been dating since last summer.

I rush to the kitchen to grab some lunch before leaving. I scan over the contents of the fridge and land on some pizza leftover from last night. I pick up two slices and take a couple of bites as we walk out to Sap's car.

We chat about our plans for summer as we drive to his house. Neither of us had anything super interesting planned so the likelihood is we're gonna spend most of it together.

The car ride didn't last as long as we live fairly close to each other.

I head inside as the smell of sugar and butter takes over my senses. We head to the kitchen where I am greeted by Sap's younger sister, Abby, and his mom. They're making cookies as a celebration of the ending of the school year.

I pick one up and thank Abby as I stuff my face. There was a mutual unspoken feeling of boredom. Sap quickly breaks the silence and proposes an activity,

"Hey do you guys wanna go to a movie tonight?" Sap asks me and Abby.

"Sure!" Abby responds with the excitement apparent in her voice.

I nod my head in agreement, not wanting to talk with food in my mouth.

"What movie are you guys thinking?" Abby asks.

"I don't know, here, I'll check what's playing" Sap pulls up his iPad and goes on the theatre's website.

Abby and I gaze over his shoulders, towards the screen. A couple of new movies had just come out but none of them seemed too interesting.

We settled on Cars which was back in theatres this weekend. Even though it was quite the kiddish movie, Sap and I were suckers for a bit of childhood nostalgia.

"Okay, so Cars it is!" I say in relief after sifting through options for 15 minutes. "Is George coming?" I ask before we go to purchase tickets. George is their older brother and had come home from university just yesterday.

"I don't know, Abby, do you mind going and asking him?" He responds

"Ughhh why do I have to," her statement is met with a displeased glare from Sap, she responds quickly, as to not cause a scene "Fineeee" Her whine ends as her footsteps start receding up the stairs.

As we await Abby's return we chat some more, about how things were with Emily and reflections on the recently passed school year.

Typically we would be joined by Tommy and Wilbur but they left for their aunt's place for a couple of weeks. The conversation without them is lacking the typical hyper-ness the siblings bring but the chill energy is a refreshing break.

Footsteps start thumping down the stairs just as they did on the way up.

"So?" Sap asks Abby with an eager tone

"He said it depends on the time but anything after 8 works"

"Sounds great!" Sap taps the darkened iPad screen and proceeds to get 4 tickets for 8:15 "What do you wanna do while we wait?" He asks as his sister returns to baking

I shrug, I wasn't feeling super talkative as it had been a long day and I was ready to relax and enjoy the ample free time. Sap didn't mind. We often would swap between the roles of 'talkative' and 'quiet', complimenting the others' choice.

The following hours consisted of scrolling through tik tok while watching some MasterChef (Abbys favourite show) that was playing in the living room. The occasional conversation was short and mainly just exchanging opinions on the show or a tik tok on our 'for you' pages.

—

We had arrived at the theatre fairly early and decided to buy some snacks at the concession stand. We decided to get two large popcorns and share them with whoever ended up being next to us, to save money. Abby and George got a cup for the soda fountain but Sap and I were fine without.

We walk through the wide corridor leading to the theatres and approach the door with a glowing #14 above it - that's our theatre number. We go through the doors and are greeted by the sound of an ad playing at max volume.

We stumble up the dimly lit stairs and shuffle into the middle of a top row. Although I like the middle rows better, Saps' siblings enjoyed a higher viewpoint, which I found strange.

Abby and Sap were sitting next to each other. I was sitting at the end of our group next to George. Right next to him. Jeez.

"You guys excited?" Sap said with a peppy tone that would answer his question.

"For sure!" I said it had been forever since I'd seen this movie and I was buzzing with excitement.

"I don't think I've seen it," George says in his deep honey-sounding voice. Sap sarcastically gasped with an offended and surprised breath.

But I was too busy relishing the words that had caressed the lips of the brunette.

I quickly snap into reality and wonder what had just crossed my mind. George notices the discussed look on my face,

"Are you that appalled by the fact I haven't watched the movie?" He says in an exaggerated tone. I'm caught off guard, almost jumping in my seat.

I didn't notice the look I had drawn on my face. I decided to play along matching his expression with a resounding "Yes, yes I am"

I sit back in my chair with arms crossed to further the sarcastic statement I made.

George shoots me a strangely smug look, I can't help but laugh at his attempt to look intimidating. He rolls his eyes and he sits back just as the introductory credits roll.

As we watch the movie not much has passed except for a few surprising responses from George, due to this being his first time watching it.

The movie was almost halfway done and I carefully check my phone to see that it was already 10:45. It was a long day and my eyelids started to inch closer to being shut. I resist the urge, my eyelids slowly swinging open and closed.

I check the time once again, 11:00, only around 30 more minutes left. But finally, I close my eyes and doze off.

"Clay... Clay, c'mon, the movie's over" I hear a deep voice echo as if coming from someone's chest... I slowly open my eyes to see an empty theatre with my head resting on George's chest.

Fuck.

I fell asleep, ON GEORGE.

Trying to keep my composure I blurt out "Oops sorry."

"It's fine, it didn't bother me"

I feel slightly reassured before I notice the absence of Abby and Sap "Where'd they go?"

"They went to get the car, he said to wait here as there was no point waking you up"

"Oh, ok," I say, a bit embarrassed as light pink washes over my cheeks.

We sit there for a moment before I noticed my head hadn't left his chest.

I jolt my head up in an alarming manner hoping it wasn't too suspicious. George looks at me and it almost looks as though I have upset him by lifting my head.

I clear my throat breaking the eye contact. George swiftly imitating me with a slight nod of his head, also looking away.

We grab our stuff and get up, shuffling out the isle.

We leave the theatre and are greeted by Abby and Sap waiting for us in the car, right outside the door.

The car ride home was none too special.

Everyone was pretty tuckered out, and neither George nor I wanted to address what had happened in the theatre.

At least not in front of his siblings.

But nothing happened anyway, there was nothing to talk about, right?


	2. OJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get home after a long night. George meets dream in the kitchen and have a late-night chat. 
> 
> \--
> 
> A shadow is cast over the floor in the hallway and I quickly jolt my head to see who it was. I sigh; it’s clay. I thought it was a burglar or something.   
> “Why are you up?” I say not noticing the message my harsh statement sent  
> “Oh, sorry,” he says, I don’t think he really is, as he walks into the kitchen and takes a sip of my orange juice.  
> “I’m not mad, just wondering”

(George's perspective)

The dim car light lights up as I open the door, I get out and try to lightly slam the door behind me, in hopes of waking up Clay.

He'd fallen asleep yet again, this time on the window of the car instead.

I hope he doesn't think what happened in the theater was weird.

He seemed a bit embarrassed when he woke up. As I said, I didn't mind. It was sorta nice anyway. You know, having someone fall asleep on you.

That always seemed to comfort me.

He jumped a bit at the sound of the door closing, waking him up. He was flustered for a second but then continued to follow suit and left the car.

Nick pressed a button on the keys, locking the car doors with a beep and a flash of red light that lit up the dark driveway. We made our way to the front door and waited as Nick turned the keys to open the door. Finally, he managed to open the door and we filed into the dark foyer.

There was something so peaceful about coming home to a dark house.

"Well it's getting pretty late, Abby you should probably head to bed" I was going to include Nick and Clay before I realized they had already headed up the stairs.

Of course, by being the contrarian she responded with "But why? It's not that late, I'm not a baby you know!"

"I'm not saying you're a baby," I say trying not to get mad, it was late and I was so tired. Why couldn't she just agree? "It's just late and there's no reason to stay up"

Abby reluctantly goes up to her bedroom.

It had been a while since I'd been home, between university and friends. I never got the time to come here during the school year.

I wandered around the living room a bit and reminisced on the times I would spend here with Sap and Abby. The times we would all get together, Our family, Clay's, Wilbur's, and Alex's.

God, I miss Quackity so much. The only way we ever communicated was over Snapchat and FaceTime, and even those became few and far between after a year at uni.

I slump down into the sofa. I look out the back window to the forest slightly illuminated by a pale blue light. There were so many memories that I missed.

Childhood goes by so fast.

I just wish I took it slower. It all passed me. I took everything so fast and just skipped from one thing to the next. Never taking time to slow down. But here I am, for the first time, letting myself slow down.

I sit there for a while, just looking out of the glass panes covering the far two story wall of the room. I dose off for a bit letting the peaceful silence take me into a short slumber.

I woke up with a rumble in my stomach and proceed to check the time. I wasn't sure as the trees outside the window were still only light by the moon.

"1:51" I say, whispering to myself, breaking the silence that hung the room in a trance. I throw my head back and stare at the feeling before rocking back and pulling myself up.

I walk through the moonlight doorway to the white marble island. There was a plate of cookies on the counter.

I take a mental note to thank Abby before grabbing two, putting one on my plate, the other in my mouth. I pull open the fridge, the intense white light taking me by surprise, nearly blinding me. I take a step back and rub my watering eyes. I hesitantly open my eyes and squint and the fridge, trying to make out the shapes to the best of my abilities.

I pour orange juice into a glass and put the pitcher back in the fridge, closing the door, the room going back to being emptied of light.

I lean on the counter and open my phone my blue background reflecting off my face. I take a bite of the cookie washing it down with orange juice.

Ooh, not the best combination. I chuckle a bit laughing at my stupidity.

A shadow is cast over the floor in the hallway and I quickly jolt my head to see who it was. I sigh; It's clay. I thought it was a burglar or something.

"Why are you up?" I say not noticing the message my harsh statement sent

"Oh, sorry." he says, I don't think he really is, as he walks into the kitchen and takes a sip of my orange juice.

"I'm not mad, just wondering"

"I was thirsty so I came down to get some water, this orange juice is better though" I hum in response with a wide smile on my face trying not to laugh.

I try to create some conversation as we are sitting there staring at the cabinets "So, you're staying for tonight?"

"Yep, sap and I were planning on the rest of the weekend too," he says in a confident voice, hopping off the island and relocating to the counter across from me.

"Nice, you wanted some water or something, right?" I say as I walk over to the cabinet with the glasses. Trying to break the awkward stillness that had settled in the room.

"Nah I'm fine, the OJ's good"

"Oh, yeah," I say, looking at him giving him a quick nod, choosing not to acknowledge that I wasn't done with it when he took it off the counter. "umm, so, school! How's that?"

"I mean we just finished so I don't know... done? I guess" this time I allow for the chuckle to pass my lips

"Right, of course," I say, embarrassed it slipped my mind.

Clay sets the glass down in the sink and makes his way up the stairs, not finishing the conversation or saying goodnight. It didn't bother him but it secretly got on my nerves a bit. He was up in seconds skipping steps, courtesy of his height and strength. I groan at the fact I had to clean up after him but do it anyway.

\--

The sun shines through my sheer curtains, I roll over in my bed and pull the covers over my head.

A hand meets mine and aggressively pulls the sheets away from my eyes. I wince at the light and as my body tenses up a scared gasp escapes my lips, it was Nick.

"GOOD MORNING GEORGEEEE!!" He shouts into my fragile morning ears

"Ugghhhhhhhh, what the fuck Sap" my lousy hand escapes the sheets and forms a middle finger in front of his face. He sarcastically frowns and pretends to cry, I roll my eyes at my stupid little brother. "What do you want?'

"Pancakes."

"Huh? Okay fine" I take off the sheets that were barely covering me because of Sap.

I go to my dresser and grab a shirt. I didn't bother changing my sweatpants because I wasn't planning on going out today. Sap waits at the door for me holding the door frame with a wide beaming smile plastered on his face, contrasting my groggy morning expression and dark circles.

I walk out of my room and turn the corner for the stairs. I was surprised to see Clay leaning up against the hallway wall. I almost forgot he was staying over. We make eye contact and I give an acknowledging smile

"Morning," he says with his deep raspy morning voice.

Oh. wow. I give a slight nod and head down the stairs ignoring the warmth building in the tips of my ears.

I approach the sunlight kitchen and go to the pantry. I grab the ingredients.

I used to make pancakes every time clay or Alex came over as a breakfast treat after sleepovers.

Clay and Sap went into the living room and had turned on the tv. I turn around and lean over onto the counter looking into the living room, kids cartoon, they loved watching those together, no matter how old they got. I chuckled and rolled my eyes and went back to making pancakes.

I set them all on the plate and put them on the island. I grab myself a plate and some syrup and start eating. I decided against telling them and waited to see how long it would take them to notice.

I hear a small exclamation come from the living room and shortly after the two boys come running in, their socks sliding on the kitchen tiles, and take what was left on the plate, leaving none for Abby.

We finish and I argue with Nick about who's going to do the dishes. Eventually, I make Sap do them, Clay finally helping and cleaning his own dishes this time.


	3. Just Call Me Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and Dream play some bedwars with Wilbur and Tommy. Dream meets George in the kitchen, yet again, addressing George's use of his nickname, 'Dream'.
> 
> \--
> 
> “Well thank you,” he says as a grin appears on his face   
> “You're very welcome, and also very red,” I say continuing with my sarcastic jokes  
> “No, I'm not Clay!”   
> “Yeah right. Why do you call me clay anyway?”  
> “Well because it's your name maybe?!” He had a point, but I was still curious  
> “Well yeah obviously. But everyone calls me Dream, you know that, so why don't you?”  
> “I guess I've just never really thought about it,” he pauses for a second “Fine, ill call you Dream from now on, okay?”

(Dream's perspective)

It's been a while since I've had those pancakes since George hasn't been around to make them. They really were good, Sap and I raced to see who could finish first, George giving us a disappointed and concerned look, we could tell he wasn't in the mood for trying to save one of us from choking to death.

But that made it even more fun.

"Haha, little Sappy Nappy, can't finish his pancakes huh?" I say in a teasing manner while Sapnap drops his fork mouth stuffed with food. I reign victorious, as always.

He takes a few seconds to finish "Ughhhh you cheated, you took the smaller ones it wasn't a fair race!"

"Yeah sure, Sappy Nappy" He slumps in his chair and crosses his arms. Sore loser.

We head up to Sap's room and I hop onto his bed.

He goes and sits at his desk and presses a button, lighting up his monitors. He opens up Minecraft and goes on Hypixel, his Gamertag reading 'Sapnap', a name I came up with a couple of months ago.

I prop myself up on his wall and watch his screen from a distance not being able to tell what was happening. He offered to let me play a couple of rounds of bed wars, but I decided I was far too comfortable sitting on the bed.

After a couple of rounds, he decided to go on discord and ping Wilbur and Tommy. The call rings a bit before a childish voice can be heard from his speakers

"Aaayyyyy, my mannnn wassup"

"Hi, Tommy," I say fairly loudly, trying to get my voice to reach the microphone.

"Sorry about that" the voice of the British man is heard coming from the same microphone

"Are you two together?" I asked confused why they didn't join separately

"Yeah, I finally decided to put up with him," he says is in a condescending tone, directed at Tommy

"AYYYYY!" Tommy yells

"HELP A CHILD IS ATTACKING ME" his voice is a bit muffled. probably, from the sounds of it, from Tommy jumping on him.

"I'M NOT A CHILD" Tommy claps back at the statement.

"Seems like you putting up with him didn't last long" I can't help as the sound of a tea kettle escapes me, sap looks back and just laughs.

"Shut up," Tommy says trying to act mature but his childish accent makes me laugh more, a high-pitched incoherent wheeze is added to my unbearable laughter.

Wilbur and Tommy take turns playing on the computer their aunt's place has, while I just watch sap from his bed.

They played on Hypixel for a bit before making a world, Tommy building an ugly cobblestone tower, Wilbur eventually taking over and building himself a house. Sap attempted to build a house and Wilbur got a couple of dogs that Sap and Tommy ended up killing after a failed attempt at trying to steal from Will's chests.

I head downstairs bored of watching Sap fight with the child on Minecraft.

I was fairly familiar with the house as Sap and I had been friends for around 4 years at this point, and we always spent time together. So I felt as though it was my second home.

I open the fridge and eye some orange juice, I grab it and pour myself a glass as I remember how good it was from the night prior. I check for anything else I could have for lunch but I decide that I should wait for Sap to be done so we could get food together.

George comes through the doorway from the living room giving me deja vu from last night.

"Well this seems familiar" I mention, attempting to start a conversation.

"Yeah it does" a slight smile pulls at the corners of his mouth as he remembers.

"Thanks for the pancakes this morning, I missed those" I pour myself another glass of orange juice, almost finishing the carton, oops.

"No problem, I missed being able to make them for you" His statement confuses me as I attempt to grasp what to say next.

"Oh? Really?" I decide to avoid an awkward situation and just ask what he meant with a jokingly suggestive tone.

"Yeah, I mean I guess because university and all, I couldn't cook much," he says in an attempt to smooth what he just said. I was sorta upset, it wasn't just that he missed making them for me.

"Oh yeah, that must suck, you used to cook all the time whenever I came over. Quite the chef if I may say." I say with a flirtatious tone adding a mocking tilt to my head.

"Um... oh," he says hesitantly, he never seems to appreciate my amazing humor, smh. "Well thank you," he says as a grin appears on his face

"You're very welcome, and also very red," I say continuing with my sarcastic jokes

"No, I'm not Clay!"

"Yeah right. Why do you call me clay anyway?"

"Well because it's your name maybe?!" He had a point, but I was still curious

"Well yeah obviously. But everyone calls me Dream, you know that, so why don't you?"

"I guess I've just never really thought about it," he pauses for a second "Fine, ill call you Dream from now on, okay?"

"I didn't ask you to, but yes, that is okay" I nod and he nods back sealing our deal.

I sip on my orange and scroll through Twitter responding to my friends' tweets and looking at some art that some fans have drawn of me. I see George making a sandwich and get a bit jealous. A grumble in my stomach gives me away.

"You want any?" He says and he cuts the sandwich in half

"I'm good," I lie, but I wanted to wait for Sap. He nods and starts to eat his sandwich. I decided it was time to go upstairs, any more of watching him eat the sandwich and I would've stolen it.

I head up the stairs and approach Nick's door. I open it and we make eye contact, I furrow my brows as if I was asking if he was still on the call. He shakes his head and I start talking to him. After about 2 minutes of conversation, a loud childish burst of noise is heard. The unexpected sounds startled me and I jumped and let out a little shriek.

"I'm sorry it was too funny" Tommy's voice has somehow become more annoying than before.

"What the fuck Sap" I shout sorta pissed off, I try and hide the fact that I did find it a bit funny.

"Sorry, the stream came up with the idea and I couldn't resist"

"STREAM?! YOU'RE STREAMING TOO?" This time I meant it why did I ever decide to become friends with this dipshit.

"Sorry" he puts his hands up in defense attempting to act innocent with a wry grin on his face.

"Hi stream," I say in a mocking sarcastic tone.

"Hey guys! Hey guys! Say hi to this dickhead!!" how can one be so annoying, probably because he's a literal child.

"Ay!" Wilbur finally interjects, defending Clay from the horrible parasite that is his little brother.

"Okay well, it's time that Dream and I go get lunch, Karl is gonna be streaming with us later so come back for that, bye!!" 'Bye's and 'yay's can be seen taking over the chat. Sap proceeds to say bye to Tommy and Wilbur and they end the call.

We head downstairs and as we head out the door I decide to ask George if he wants to come along. He was sitting in the kitchen and had finished his sandwich.

I wasn't sure if it would make sense since he had just eaten but I asked anyway. His head pops out from the door frame and I resist the urge to laugh. I turn to the car to regain my composure and look back.

He had already reached the front door and Sap and I headed to the car, George followed shortly after.

Sap and I were sitting in the front and George in the back. The silence was getting on my nerves so I decided to play some music.

Since Sap and I were fairly young he always chose the music. After a while Sap became the main source of my entire music taste and his Spotify library was essentially mine at this point. I click on his 'chill rock' playlist and the music fills the car.

Sap bops his head and hums the occasional lyrics, sometimes messing up, but having his fun nonetheless. I wasn't one to sing or hum neither was George but we still enjoyed it.

We pay for our food and head to a booth by the AC. The new summer heat had become close to unbearable but we were used to it. Sap and I eat the burgers that we got as George sits and tries to slowly drink his soda, trying not to finish before us.

Since George and I were sitting on the same side and move closer to make our thigh touch as a joke... sort of.

"Ooh, George?! What's that for?" I say with a peaking teasing tone.

"DREAM!!" he says in his scolding voice.

"C'mon you know you like it" I nudge up more as he retracts shaking his head in embarrassed disapproval. I laugh along with Sap as Geroge looks at us with a blank stare and a slight grin.

I put my hand on his thigh and make an exaggerated kissy-face towards him. His face turns bright red Sap and I erupt in laughter drawing eyes from the rest of the Burger King. George slumps into his chair attempting to hide his face.

Sap and I ignore the eyes watching us and continue to laugh at Georges's reaction.

We leave the restaurant and decide to go to the head to the beach to enjoy what was left of the sun's light.


	4. 2:47 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George arrive at the beach, they have a chat about the moment at the restaurant and share a close moment. George is met with contemplative feeling while falling asleep that night. 
> 
> \--
> 
> I feel the warmth of the setting sun on my face and the calming touch of clay. It felt like a dream. I look up at his face and see that he was looking right back. We gaze into each other's eyes and a glow appears in his eyes, the golden sun illuminating his face.

(George's perspective)

We arrive at the beach and head down to the sound of crashing waves. I walk out slowly and Nick and Dream run into the water.

They push the water towards each other soaking each other's shirts and pants. They laugh in their soaking clothes dunking each other's heads in not caring about the drenched clothes they'll have to deal with later.

I plop myself down onto the sand and grab my phone. There wasn't anything to do on my phone I just didn't have anything else to do.

I go back to the car and grab my drink, I see that there are some friends and I decide to grab them. I spot a beach towel in the trunk and thankfully grab it. I set it down on the sand as the boys walk around drenched in salty sandy seawater.

I notice that clay starts heading towards me. I divert my gaze, so as not to make it seem like I was starring.

"Hey" I hear the dirty blonde call from just a bit away

"Hey, um, wheres Nick going to?"

"I told Sap I wanted to talk to you, so he's just getting stuff from the boardwalk shops" a level of worry arises in me as to why he wanted to talk. I sit there for a bit and I realize he was probably expecting a response, but I didn't know what to say. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable at lunch, I realize I might have pushed it, I'm sorry"

I was surprised by his change of tone. He was rarely this calm and was never like this around Nick. It was sorta... cute.

"Oh, no it's fine" I didn't want to upset him, and I know he was just joking. "Just jokes"

"Yeah," he says and turns his head, his words not as convincing as they were before.

We sit together on the towel, the sun getting closer and closer to the horizon.

Now that I think about it, it's not that I didn't like what happened earlier today, I guess I just wasn't ready. It was his typical humor but it caught me off guard since it had been a while.

I replay the moment over in my head, no one else in the restaurant, and it didn't seem so bad anymore.

I look away from the waves crashing on the beach, and back to Clay. I notice that one of us, maybe both of us, had moved closer to each other, the space between us not so small anymore. I look back to the horizon sensing his gaze on me.

I sit for a while the sound of waves and faint sounds of other people along the beach. A soft touch rubs against my thigh,

It was Clay.

I try not to avert my gaze, pretending not to notice. I can feel the rosiness on my cheeks as the blood rushes to them. I slowly look down to see our thighs touching. It was nice.

I feel the warmth of the setting sun on my face and the calming touch of clay. It felt like a dream. I look up at his face and see that he was looking right back. We gaze into each other's eyes and a glow appears in his eyes, the golden sun illuminating his face.

We stare into each other's eyes admiring one another.

I catch a shadow out of the corner of my eye and quickly break my gaze.

"Ahh, I see we're recreating the Burger King scene?" I was confused before I realized our thighs were still touching and we had shifted fairly close to each other. I quickly move mine, but Clay plays into the earlier joke to avoid the awkwardness, moving even closer.

Ugh why is nick so annoying, he saved me from doing something I could've regretted. Nonetheless, annoying.

"Exactly, George likes it, doesn't he?" Dreams voice was so calming, but the words, not as much...

"Shut up" I decided to stand my ground yet again annoyed by the younger boys. He changes so fast when Sap comes around. Not that I minded it, he was funnier around nick. But I liked who he was when we were alone together. 

We all sat together on the towel a bit squished, but nick decided to sit between me and Dream. They chatted a bit about games and all that twitch stuff. I liked to play Minecraft but I never took interest in the social media part. I overheard the conversations but kept to myself and watched the sunset. The sky getting a deeper orange by the minute.

Soon enough to the bottom of the glowing ball had reached the horizon. We all sat in silence cherishing the new summer memories. Taking everything beautiful about life in, slowly. Not planning, just living.

The last sliver of amber light disappears beyond the horizon, and the nighttime chill blows across our bodies. Nick gets up and heads to the car with a yawn.

Yet again it was Clay and me, who sat together, just us. Even though we weren't close this time I was happy. I felt the warmth of him, not physically, but almost... spiritually. He was such a great friend. even though he was Nick's friend, I still think we both enjoyed each other's company.

I wait for Dream to get up so I don't have to shoo him off the towel. I was getting really tired and I wanted to get home. He finally gets up and I quickly get up and take the towel to the car.

Nick had taken off his wet shirt from earlier today, trying to keep the salty water from getting on the seats. And as I get in the back I notice that Clay had done the same. The damp shimmer of streetlights reflects off of his carved abs. he leans back in his chair closing his eyes, his slowed breath rising his chest.

The car slows and pulls into our driveway, waking me from my nap. I noticed that Sap had gotten very tired. Clay and I had fallen asleep, leaving him to keep himself awake. I feel bad for making him drive us home, but at least we were home just fine. Nick nudges Clay, and he slowly opens his eyes.

I get out of the car and head inside, I leave the door open. Clay and Nick follow shortly after. We were all pretty tired, I decide to head upstairs and have a shower. I get settled into my bed as the sound of the whirring fan lulls me to sleep.

A yellow light floods the hallway, blaring through my eyelids, awakening me. The door to the bathroom opens, a tall silhouette peeks out of the door frame but quickly retreats to turn off the light. The gleaming light is sucked out of the corridor, and the faint silhouette stumbles into Nick's bedroom.

I turn to check my clock before over, the glowing neon bars on the clock readout 2:47 AM.

"Jeez, why are you up so late?" I question the silhouette I know can no longer hear me.

I pull the sheets up and shuffle around until I feel comfortable. Just as slumber starts to consume me, an unexpected feeling of emptiness arises.

The feeling of fatigue no longer occupies my mind, but rather this unexpected emotion. A desire for one's attention and warmth. I stare blankly at the ceiling wondering why this feeling has so suddenly arrived. A brief thought crosses my head that I quickly shun; perhaps a reason for this, a person who can fill the pit.

But I shouldn't think about that, I tell myself. I attempt to repress this panging sensation and close my eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. After countless minutes of laying in silence, my consciousness slowly fades as I fall into sleep.


	5. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap dares Dream to go into George's room late at night. The dare ends up being a confrontation of feelings and spontaneous actions. 
> 
> \--
> 
> “You know...” He waits a bit trying to get me to respond. I didn't know what to say, what did he mean George? Were just friends, that's it. “Oh come on, I know you guys must like each other”  
> “What?!” I say laughing through my shocking return. “He's your brother! We're just friends, plus I'm straight anyway.”   
> “Okay, fine. Come back to me in, let's say, 3 days. Tell me then”   
> “I'm not even gonna be here, how will my mind change” I try to defend myself. But I feel, in the back of my head, he was right.

(Dream's perspective) 

I try to silently close the door as I go back into Sap's room. I approach the sleeping bag we had set up on the floor. I see Sap prop himself up on the bed and look at me. He lets out a groggy sigh.

"Sorry," I say in hopes he isn't too irate or tired.

"It's fine" His eyes roll back and the dragged out tone is enough to tell me he didn't want to wake up. "So, George?"

"What?" I say I try to say it as relaxed and innocent as I can. I had no clue what he was referring to. How would he know, what would he know?

"You know..." He waits a bit trying to get me to respond. I didn't know what to say, what did he mean George? Were just friends, that's it. "Oh come on, I know you guys must like each other"

"What?!" I say laughing through my shocking return. "He's your brother! We're just friends, plus I'm straight anyway."

"Okay, fine. Come back to me in, let's say, 3 days. Tell me then"

"I'm not even gonna be here, how will my mind change" I try to defend myself.

But I feel, in the back of my head, he was right.

"Then stay" Did he want to go this far to prove a pointless theory?

"Fine then, 3 days" I was ready to prove him wrong. We sit a few moments in silence before Sap proposes an idea that I was certainly not ready for.

"Let's play truth or dare," this was fine, just some fun sleepover games, "Okay, you go first" he continues.

"Dare I guess" I wanted to avoid any questions as the situation was already awkward enough.

"Go into Georges room tonight"

"Huh, why" I was confused, how was this supposed to be a dare?

"Because. I'm going to go back to sleep. It's your choice if you want to go. I don't care what you do, but I have a feeling you'll enjoy it"

WHAT!? Is this man crazy? What does he think he's doing?

"EW Sap that's disgusting!"

"OH MY GOD Dream jeez! I didn't mean it like that! Maybe you two could cuddle or something?" A small smirk forming on his face, we both let out small giggles.

That was better but still weird, really weird. Why would I want to cuddle with George? and why did his brother think I wanted to?

"Okay, I'm going to bed now, ignore what I said, but again, it's your choice"

"Okay," I say a bit annoyed and embarrassed. We always kidded about this, but never about boys (unless we were being sarcastic), let alone his brother.

But maybe he was right. He did dare me to be fair.

I wait a few minutes before Sap was asleep for sure. I was sitting on the sleeping bag hugging my bent legs, resting my chin on my knees.

Maybe I should do it, for fun. A dare, that's it.

I reluctantly get up and slowly open the door. I head across the hall to where I was a few minutes prior. I can see into George's bedroom from the bathroom doorway as he typically left his door open a bit. He was facing away from the door, so I could only see his back. His messy hair rests on his pillow.

I walk closer to the door and crack it open a bit more. I rest myself on the wall, looking at the brunette peacefully sleeping. I felt strange admiring him while he was asleep, but he looked so beautiful and calm.

I slowly make my way to his bed and sit down carefully. I prop myself against the headboard and try to, in some way, tell him I was there. I lightly rustle the sheets. A small groan escapes from his delicate lips.

A couple of seconds pass before he turns over and jumps a bit, surprised by my presence.

He looks up at me. I look back. We gaze at one another, just as we did on the beach.

He was gorgeous, with his porcelain skin and dark brown hair. His glistening eyes staring into my lit soul, his alluring beauty stealing my attention.

I subconsciously grab his hand and intertwine our fingers, not breaking my gaze.

He looks down at our tangled hands; a small smile forms on his lips. I take my other hand and graze his chin with my bent finger, bringing his eyes back to mine. He melts in my hand and I let my thumb caress his cheek.

I can't help but crave his attention.

I release my grip from my other hand a wrap it around his waist, pulling him closer. I don't bother trying to stop whatever this was.

At this moment, there was nothing that could counter this feeling.

He holds himself up with his arm as he repositions himself so he sits criss-cross, parallel to me. He lets his hands fall around my shoulders. He grabs the fabric of my green sweater and uses his other hand to unzip it.

My abdomen; exposed, the moonlight from the window reflecting off my skin. His eyes fall as he traces his fingers over my muscles. His cold hands send a shiver up my spine as a sharp gasp escapes my lips.

A slight smile form across my face, my lips parting. I run my fingers through his brown locks.

He was angelic. His touch warmed my soul, and I never wanted to let go.

I let my hand on his chin lift his head once again. I bring his face closer to mine, allowing my warm breath to be felt on his lips. His gaze stays downward.

"You're beautiful right now" his eyes finally meet my lips, a small gasp escaping them.

It's just a dare; I whisper in my head, but nothing could stop me from the events about to unfold. I give in pulling George's lips to mine.

An ethereal exchange of warmth occurs between the parts of our lips. I close my eyes letting my other senses take over.

I pull George closer, his legs locking around my waist. I let my tongue slip into the crack of George's lips. A feeling like none other consumes me whole.

George: the only person existent in this moment.

Our lips move in synchronous beauty. I let myself relish in the feeling before slowly letting our lips fall apart.

I pull George into a peaceful embrace and let my head fall into his shoulder. He squeezes his arms around me. He lets go and grabs my hand, turning over in his bed. My arm now curled around his waist. I adjust myself so that I am practically shielding George and his petite frame.

I let the moment replay in my head over and over. A moment I never want to forget. But it's all just for a dare...

A golden glow sines through my eyelids. I feel my body wrapped around a petite figure. I feel his chest rise and fall, a feeling of tranquillity washes over me.

My mind contradicts itself, wondering if this was rational if I messed up. I ignore my thoughts to the best of my ability and try to appreciate what I had right now.

I squeeze the brunette tighter in my arms. I let the time from the night before play in my head endlessly, looping over and over. I stare at the rising sun from the window we were facing. I lift one of my hands and twirl George's hair in my fingers. I try to fight the wide smile forming on my face.

I feel a sharper breath come from his chest and I quickly let go of his hair. His eyes flutter open and look sideways at mine, he imitates my smile, and I allow my inevitable admiring of the boy. He scootches himself closer into my embrace and happiness overtakes my emotions.

"Thank you," he says in his shaky soft morning voice, "I'm really happy you joined me last night"

"So long as you're happy, that's all that matters" I wasn't expecting to say this, but it was so true.

He lets his eyes shut once again. His breathing starts to steady once again, a faint smile still visible on his lips. We lay together in the morning sun, a feeling I could live with forever.

A small creek comes from the door but I ignore it.

Seconds later I feel a weight be let down on the other side of the bed. I quickly let go of George and back away. I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep, the large bed accommodating me, George and whoever, or whatever that other weight was. They stand up as the load is lifted. I hear their feet head towards George's side of the bed.

I barely allow my eyes to open, I see Gerges let out a sign and reach for where my face was. He turns around and opens his eyes to see me on the other end of his bed. The sides of his lips turn down and he reaches his arm out to me.

The sight of him wanting me back filled me with joy, but I can't help but let the worry overtake it.

"Dreaaammmm c'mon" his voice still quiet and small.

I open my eyes and focus my gaze on the person standing to his right. My eyes widen, George's expression quickly switches to curiosity. Abby, fuck. Why was she here?

"Umm, George," I say, trying not to alarm him but hinting at the fact we were no longer alone...


	6. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The residual affection from the night before causes George to question his spontaneous actions and feelings.
> 
> \--
> 
> I go to head out the door as I feel clay's hands wrap around my waist. I walk to the top of the stairs before trying to escape his arm. I felt so much less comfortable when I wasn't in my room, just me and him. I head down the stairs faster than normal, clay not being able to keep up. His arm falls to his side and I can see his expression flatten. Guilt surrounded my head but I couldn't bring myself to go back to him.

(George's perspective)

What? I can tell clay was trying not to alarm me, but his face seemed so shocked. From Dream's eyes, I could tell someone was behind me. I think of all the people it could be, trying to find an answer that wouldn't make this situation so horrifying.

I just knew there was one person I never wanted to see behind me, Nick. I dreadfully turn to squeeze my eyes shut. No, no, no, why?

I let my eyes slowly open and the outline of the girl is enough to tell me I fucked up. I close my eyes again, a disappointment building in my head. I let my shoulders rest, the release of tension easing my mind.

I was just glad it wasn't Sap.

"You two are cute when you cuddle" her voice was so calm, countering my racing mind. "You both seem so scared, it's fine I don't mind," a wide comforting smile forming on her little face "If I'm being honest, I'm not surprised"

What does she mean not surprised? Could she tell? I let myself calm down, so long as she made sure to stay quiet, we were fine. If I was forced to choose, she was probably the best person to figure out first.

"Good morning Abby" I hear the sleepy boy say from behind me, he moves his way a bit closer, clearly less afraid of Abby knowing about this.

"I'm gonna go... Yeah, I think I should go, I'll see you downstairs" she says hesitantly, finally reading the room.

"Don't tell anyone, I'll talk to you later," I warn. She heads back out the door, closing it behind her. Just a few seconds after I can feel Clay move closer again. My body calming and my thoughts slowing to a manageable pace.

"Well, good morning I guess," he says with a weary tone

"Not so good anymore"

"It's okay, I can make it better," he wraps his arms around me and hugs me and I let myself give in, returning the embrace.

"I'm so sorry '' I felt so bad, how could I do this, screw this up already?

"It's fine you don't need to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong" somehow his warm embrace and morning voice convinced me.

I don't know if the bed was so comfortable because Clay was in it, or because what was waiting outside of it was far from comfortable. But I knew if we waited, sooner or later, Nick would also be intrigued to come into the room.

I decided it would be best if we went downstairs and started breakfast. At least then there was some excuse as to why the dream wasn't with Sap when he woke up. I nudge Clay and nod towards the door, telling him I think we should get up. He drags himself off me, whining, it was a bit funny to see him so soft.

Clay grabs his crumpled sweater that had been left on the end of the bed from the night before. He puts his arms through the sleeves and zips it up, covering his sun-kissed skin.

I go to head out the door as I feel clay's hands wrap around my waist. I walk to the top of the stairs before trying to escape his arm. I felt so much less comfortable when I wasn't in my room, just me and him.

I head down the stairs faster than normal, clay not being able to keep up. His arm falls to his side and I can see his expression flatten. Guilt surrounded my head but I couldn't bring myself to go back to him.

I headed to the large marble countertop, where Abby was sitting. I attempt to avoid eye contact at all costs, with Dream too. I take out three bowls as I hear them chatting.

My brain was too full to bother listening, I had finally let myself think through what had happened. Letting all the thought go through the flood gates. All the consequences, embarrassment, repercussions. It all happened so fast, I forgot to think.

I set the bowls on the counter and go to the cabinet. I grab the first box of cereal I see. I stare in the cabinet just a bit longer, just letting myself think. A few moments pass and I feel arms wrap around from my back. What does he want with me?

"Are you okay?" I hear his voice whisper into my ear, his head dropping down onto my shoulder. I didn't respond, everything was just too much. "I noticed that you've been a bit on edge this morning. I'm worried I did something wrong"

"You're fine, I'm just not a morning person" lie

"Okay well if anything is bothering you, you'll tell me right?"

"Yep" lie

I back up, escaping his embrace and go to the fridge to grab the milk. I pour the cereal, the sounds muffled by my stupidity. What was I thinking? I let him do that, and I liked it. I'm just crazy, he's nothing more than a friend. It's all just a joke to him. I pour the milk, my head falling gazing at the milk covering the cereal.

I couldn't bear being here, I just needed to be alone. I take my bowl in my hand and whisper "Those bowls are for you and Nick by the way"

"Thanks," he says his voice filling me with bittersweet contradictions. I head back up the lit stairs, the rising sun glaring through the big windows. As I reach the top and look back upon Clays concerned expression.

I head into my room and shut the door behind me, which I rarely ever do. I sit at my desk and let myself relax. I allow my feelings to pass, without acknowledgement. I wasn't ready to go through them all, nor did I want to. I take a sharp breath attempting to suck back the tears welling in my eyes.

I was never one to be good at dealing with my emotions. It always overwhelmed me, ending in me breaking down over something I can't manage properly. I learned to ignore them, I turned pretty cold. Not letting anyone, not even myself, see my emotions. I got pretty good at it too. But I always felt guilty for it, that was the one emotion I never escaped, guilt.

I light up my monitor and go to check what was new on Twitter. I normally just go on as a distraction or as something to occupy my mind, so I felt it was only fitting in this situation.

Of course as usual there was stuff about Nick and Clay. It was so strange seeing my younger brother all over the internet for playing a block game. But I can see how people would find that interesting.

They took over Twitter the moment their content became more popular. It was funny to see what they could trend from one day to the next. But right now the last thing I wanted to see was anything related to clay.

I went on the news tab, knowing once I started to take interest in politics I've stooped to a new low. Just your daily news, nothing super new.

I go back to my timeline and before I know it I've gone down a rabbit hole I promised myself I wouldn't, going through most of Dream's past tweets and reading replies. Laughing at the comments his friends posted on his tweets. I go through some fanart and update myself on what is happening in the community.

I never took interest in this world. The only time I ever did was when Tommy made a video with me titled "I Spoke To Sapnap's Brother" appropriately following up the one he'd done with Abby. It was fun, getting to see what they had made. I played Minecraft a bit when I was younger so it wasn't super new to me.

Honestly, I wouldn't be against playing with them again.

I continued to pull myself farther and farther into the hole, somehow giving myself the sense I was getting to know him better. I could tell this was who he was around Sapnap, he has never been the way he is around me online.

I find my eyes glued to my screen as I realized that almost an hour has passed, my soggy cereal sitting on the desk beside me. I make a disgusted face at what I had forgotten about. I hear a knock on the door. I chose to ignore it, I wasn't in the mood for talking.

The door is opened abruptly as Abby walks in, only Abby would do that, just as she did this morning.

"Hey, I wanted to check up on you, you left abruptly this morning" her voice sounding scripted "well not me personally, but clay asked if I could check on you, he was worried and thought it would be best if I came"

The fact that Clay cared just made it harder to disregard the warmth I felt around him. Easier to feel this guilt.

"I'm fine, I was sorta just in the mood for some alone time"

"Oh," she says clearly only to report the information back to clay. I was thinking of all the things I wanted to tell her. I just wanted clarification and I know she couldn't give it to me, but maybe saying it to someone might help.

I snap back into the conversation and realize that that was far from intelligent. So I just decide to address the situation from this morning;

"Hey, about this morning-"

"I think it was cute, you guys always seemed to be different around each other, even when you were both in high school" she always interrupted and somehow always had something to say, reminding me a bit of clay.

"Really?"

"Yeah for sure," she says in a confident tone, strange for her being fairly young not knowing much about this yet

"But he's just doing it for fun" Its sad to admit that this was a real possibility "probably a stupid dare from Sap or something"

"I mean I can't speak for him, but he seemed pretty happy to be with you this morning"

"Just don't say anything to anyone, okay?" She nods her head, and I sigh in relief seeing the sincerity in her eyes, "I don't even like him anyway" I see her nod again, the sincerity being completely absent this time around, more sarcastic. I roll my eyes as she stands up and runs down the stairs with loud thumps receeding.


	7. Unanswered Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and Dream talk about future smp plans involving George. Dream has a chat with George, leaving them with a bit more clarity but many more questions. 
> 
> \--
> 
> I knock lightly on the white-painted door. I hear George say "Come in" in a soft honey tone. I put my hand to the silver handle and let the weight of my arm push it down, the door swings open slowly and I step in.

(Dream's Perspective)

I hear Abby's footsteps come down the stairs. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

Why was George so mad at me this morning? What did I do? I felt so bad because I had no clue where I messed up. Did I go too far?

All these questions started to make me question my feelings along with it. I questioned what last night really meant to me. We had been friends our whole lives, how could one night, one dare, one stupid, stupid kiss, change everything?

What if he hated me? Or regrets what happened? My blaring thoughts were silenced by Abby entering the room.

"Where's Sap?" he had come down to eat his cereal but had gone upstairs while Abby was talking to George.

"He went to go record with Karl, Tommy and Wilbur"

"Oh okay" her naturally excited tone made it hard to guess the outcome of her conversation with George. I was too afraid to ask. Afraid that it was the answer I feared. She looks around a bit before she snaps back remembering why she had come downstairs. "Oh, by the way, George said he was fine, he just needed some alone time"

REALLY? I knew she wasn't the right person to ask, her response was so vague that it didn't answer any of my questions. If anything it just created more.

I was stuck with my unanswered questions.

And, as I always did, I decided to let myself try and focus on one thing, and that happened to be Twitter. I opened my phone to see a couple of notifications "George NotFound has liked your tweet" there were a couple of them some of the recent. But a good amount of them being from around two or three months ago.

I stared at the notification and went through each one to see what he had liked. I stared blankly at my screen not sure how to feel. So full of questions and emotions, my brain had become all gray and muddy. A noticeable tweet he liked stands out to me, the one I had made after his video he had done with Tommy. 'Saw this cute guy named @GeorgeNotFound on the SMP today...' I had made some flirtatious jokes on Tommy's stream toward George that day.

It was all in good fun at the time, but his like it gave it a whole new meaning. I let my lips slip a small smile as I think back to the day. He was fun to have on the server. I'm pretty sure everyone else agreed, though I might be biased.

I go to the discord app on my phone to see Tommy in a vc with the other boys. I decided to go into their call, which I know annoyed them. I was met with a childish screech

"AHHH DREAM! HELP SAPNAPS ATTACKING ME" his voice high pitched and at an incomprehensible speed

"Shut up stupid baby"

"EY DON'T CALL ME THAT!" in his defensive tone

"What the honk, Sapnap just killed Tommy?!" Karl says almost sounding like a commentator. I was so confused, their conversation giving me no context as to what was happening.

"I didn't come here to help you child" I decided to say

"I FEEL ATTACKED" Tommy never stops screaming, does he?

"Do you ever stop talking?" I say adding a genuine sounding sarcasm to my voice.

"And Sapnap with ANOTHER KILL??? What the honk, Sapnap is popping off today!"

I assumed from what I could hear they were playing bedwars and Karl had probably died a long time ago. Assuming his role as a commentator on the game. Wilbur probably gave up and left the minute he died. I stay on the call and make a few comments here and there.

Once they were finally done, I saw Sap leave the call. Tommy and Karl's icons still lingering under the voice chat. I hear Sapnap come down the stairs as he makes his way to my phone. He proceeds to shame Tommy's bedwars skill through my phone.

"Wait how are you talking, you aren't even in the voice chat anymore?" Karls confusion is audible through his voice.

"Oh, Dream is staying over at my place, were on his phone in my kitchen"

"Oh, nice! Any fun plans?"

"Not really, I was thinking maybe we could plan another video with George, the response last time was pretty good so might as well" I was surprised at what Sap had just said. Wondering if he had an ulterior motive or if we somehow both thought of that today.

"Yeah, that sounds great! He was super fun to have on the SMP last time"

"AY GIVE ME CREDIT FOR MY AMAZING IDEAS" somehow even off-screen the kid never seemed to quiet down.

Sap takes my phone and proceeds to discuss ideas for the new video. I was excited that Geroge was spending more time on the SMP. I wanted to be a part of the video, but I was too nervous to ask.

This never happened, I never got nervous for much, especially not asking about being in videos. It was always so casual, but this time seemed different. He didn't even know what happened last night yet.

I decided to let Sap keep my phone for a bit and I headed upstairs, knowing I was going to dread this conversation. I waited for a moment when the thought was at the back of my head so I wouldn't doubt myself as much.

I knock lightly on the white-painted door. I hear George say "Come in" in a soft honey tone. I put my hand to the silver handle and let the weight of my arm push it down, the door swings open slowly and I step in.

I don't know what to say and I see George sitting at his desk. The monitor lighting up the side of his face, the blaring sunlight not quite reaching the hidden corner of the room. The silence had never felt so unsettling.

George's head falls into the palms of his hands and a small whimper escapes his lips. I never thought a small sound could break me as much as his cry did.

"I'm sorry okay," he says pleading in a wavering voice "I know it's all a game to you, but somehow I keep hurting you" his words stabbed my heart and my eyes welled up with the evidence of the pain.

His words sounded so genuine.

It hurt to hear him say those words, I wanted it to be a game. I wanted him to be right. But it wouldn't hurt this much if he was wrong.

"I'm never good enough. I ruined it."

"You didn't," I barely manage to let the words pass my lips, "It was my fault it was so much so fast. I know we're both confused." I sat down on his bed letting my body let completely relax. "I want it to be a game, but I know it's not" I whisper under my breath

"Just make it make sense, please" his voice just pleading for an answer

"I don't know how to answer your questions, but I feel you might be the answer to mine."

George's head lifts out of his hands, his puffy red eyes glimmering from the tears that run down his face, his gaze meets mine, his eyes clouded with an unreadable emotion.

"It hurts to see you like this, I've never seen you like this"

"Clay-" he stops himself and regains his composure "Clay, I can't handle my own emotions, they are too much for me, you're too much for me" his words sending punches to my gut.

"It's okay, George, to let yourself feel something. It's okay to feel" with all the little strength I had in me I try to give some to George.

I reach my arm out to the arm of his chair and pull it closer to the bed. I wrap my arms around George and lift him out of his chair onto my lap. I let him collapse into me, his heaving breaths crashing into my shoulder.

"It's a lot I know, all so fast too." I stare at the blank wall and hold George tightly in my arms. "But somehow it makes sense." I let myself take a deep breath and feel George squeeze me with everything he had. Still trying to process everything.

"There's something wrong with me" I was hurt. Did he hate what happened so much that he thinks something is broken in him? "I like it when we're together so much, so, so, much... I missed you, ya know. I didn't know why. And I've never said it, not even to myself."

"I missed you too, and I care about you. It hurts when you shrivel at my touch like you did this morning. I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you. I hated what I was feeling. I hated what I was feeling. It confused me." I didn't know what to say. As if, with the limited words we had spoken, mine had run out.

I didn't know how to feel. I was nearly as confused as he was. I was trying to understand but nothing made sense. I never knew George as one to have many emotions. But I never considered the fact that he wouldn't be able to handle them.

I didn't want to be the one to break him. But here I was holding the frail boy's limp body in my arms.

"Maybe we should just do this now, don't worry about later, or what's to come. Just acknowledge what you feel in that one moment, that's it." I want George to let himself feel, but he was letting it all happen at once. "So right now, how do you feel?"

"I feel complete, I feel complete in your arms Dream, and I love it" his words finally seemed to be calm, he finally seemed as though he fully agreed with himself. He let his head drop into my shoulder and I held him in our embrace with all my being.

A warm feeling fills my chest and I finally let myself return to the feeling from the night before.


	8. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream comforts George after he reveals his emotions. The two of them make plans for the night and Sapnap heads out for the night.
> 
> \--
> 
> We quickly regain composure as we notice Sap sitting at the kitchen island. We slow our chasing pace and walk into the kitchen. Nick stares at us for a strangely prolonged period with a very confused look.
> 
> "What were you two up to?" his starring finally interrupted
> 
> "I was helping him set up his Minecraft" I don't know why this was relevant at all but it seemed to slide with Sap, and that all that mattered right now

(Geroge's Perspective)

I finally felt as though I was free. I let myself fall into the feeling that so tauntingly consumed me. I finally decided I was done trying to stop myself, trying to hide these feelings.

The beaming summer light shone into my eyes as I turned my head to the window. The trails of the dried tears stuck to my face.

With every deep breath, I seep deeper into Dreams comforting embrace. His green hoodie becoming a cocoon for my fragile body. I let my chest release from the tense emotions replaced by a tingling feeling blossoming deep down.

My sense of time distorted as Dream and I sat together just enjoying our company before a rumble grew in our stomachs. The sun had already peaked a couple of hours ago and was already on its way down.

I reluctantly get up, resisting the urge to lay in Dream's arms for the rest of the day.

I quickly go into my bathroom and glance in the mirror, checking for remnants of the earlier breakdown. Dream makes his way to the door frame, his tall build leaning up against the frame.

He makes his way to my back and wraps his mars around my waist, just as he did that morning. But this time I let myself sink into him. I look in the mirror and see the gleeful smile on his face. He nuzzles his nose into my hair, my small giggle fills the quiet bathroom.

A look of fondness is visible in the blonde boy's eyes. I turn around my hands holding onto the corner of the counter. The look in Dream's eyes had only become clearer, our faces so close, our noses almost touching.

"You're beautiful" the words from his soft lips fill my ears like a symphony of humming melodies. A deep blush paints my cheeks a dark red.

I dip under his arms and walk to my bedroom door. Excited glances between the two of us constantly exchanged.

We make our way down the stairs, as he playfully chases me. Nothing but glee and the unfamiliar sensation fill me.

We quickly regain composure as we notice Sap sitting at the kitchen island. We slow our chasing pace and walk into the kitchen. Nick stares at us for a strangely prolonged period with a very confused look.

"What were you two up too?" his starring finally interrupted

"I was helping him set up his Minecraft" I don't know why this was relevant at all but it seemed to slide with Sap, and that all that mattered right now

"Ooh! Yay, yeah we were all talking and we all want him back on the SMP." The lack of context caused this statement to come as a surprise to me, but I decided to play along.

"Yeah Clay mentioned it, I'd love to come back!" Their pitched idea pleasantly surprised me as this was something I had in mind earlier today.

"Anything in mind for tonight?" Dream asked, directed at Sapnap.

"Not really, I was talking with Emily, and we were thinking about going out either tonight or tomorrow." This would mean that Dream and I would have at least one night together, maybe we could go out too, just us two.

I let my mind wander and think of Dream and me sitting together on the beach or at a restaurant and the tingling sensation returns to my chest.

"I don't care either work. I'm going home tonight but we but ill be free all week so one-night doesn't matter"

I was brought back from my daydream and reminded of the finite time I had left before he went home. No matter how much of that I wanted to spend with him, I knew he had come over to see Sap so I should probably give them the rest of the night.

"She's saying that tonight works better," Nick said hesitantly, not wanti9ng to seem as though he was attempting to avoid Dream. "I- I mean, we can work out a different time but it been forever"

"It's fine, I know you REALLY miss her." Dream said in his teasing tone. "I'm sure George and I will find something to do" Even though I know Dream would have been happier to spend his night with Sap, this outcome was much more preferred by me.

"Okay, well thanks for understanding, I'm gonna go get ready. See you later" He says as his voice fades out of earshot.

"I guess it's just us tonight" I nod, agreeing to the exciting statement. It was just us, yet again. His affectionate nature reappearing as he makes his way beside me, his arms wrapping around my waist. Abby makes her way in from the living room where she was watching Tv with our mom.

I begin to scootch out of Dream's arm before seeing the reassuring smile cross Abby's face. Dreams arm pulls me in and I let a goofy grin accompany my deep blush. His affection was still very foreign to me and I was still perplexed as to his feelings and motives.

I feel myself slowly lul to sleep, the emotional effort taking a toll on my energy. My head falls to Dream's arm as I wasn't tall enough to lie on his shoulder. The sound of Abby and clay conversing muffles as I feel my arms fall to my side.

A couple of seconds pass before I notice Dream cradling me in his arm carrying me to the living room. I open my eyes with flustered surprise. He sits down on the couch and proceeds to lay my head down onto his lap. Not having enough energy I let myself curl into his chest as he plays with my hair, lightly humming an unfamiliar tune.

I wake up to Dreams body having been replaced by a pillow. My expression falls, sad that Dream was no longer humming the sweet tune under me.

I get up in an attempt to find him. It takes me a while before I hear the sound of the TV playing from the basement. As I walk down I look out the front window and notice the falling sun. I guestimated it was around 5:00 at this point, so tonight's plans would either be short or, sadly, nonexistent.

As I make my way to the carpeted area I notice my mom sitting behind the couch doing some of her work on her laptop. The clack of her keyboard is often interrupted by her gaze returning to the movie playing on the screen.

I notice clay sitting on the couch next to Abby and Nick. His head turns as he acknowledges the sounds of my steps heading down the stairs.

He waves his hand, signalling me to join him. I carefully sit next to him, keeping in mind the three other people in the room. I stretch out my legs on the longer part of the L-shaped sofa. Dream knows not to come any closer as he was aware that I was not ready in any way to let Sap know.

"Um, Nick, aren't you going out with Emily tonight? I say, curious as to why he was relaxed on the couch watching the movie with us.

"Yeah I'm picking her up in fifteen, so I have like, what? Three more minutes?" He says trying to push the time he can spend on the couch to the farthest of his abilities. No matter how much something meant to him, he never seemed to be quite punctual.

After his few minutes of prolonging comfort, he gets up and the jangle of his keys can be heard as he makes his way out of the front door. The minute the starting car can be faintly heard from the couch, I feel Clay's weight shift and his arms stretch around my shoulders.

I blush as I notice the gaze his action had gained from Abby. I let myself relax and just try to ignore the teasing gaze almost as if saying 'aww' through her wide eyes. I stare at the lit screen as the movie plays.

My mind automatically turns to the plans we had for tonight, wondering if I should bring it up. Dream had become fairly comfortable, bringing a blanket onto our legs our body heat warming the spaces between us and the fabric.

We only had a few more hours before Dream had to go home. Obviously, due to him living close, and Sap always wanting to spend time with him, he was bound to come over again very soon. So how we spent the time, I didn't mind. The movie is a few minutes away from being done, the light from the sun slowly dimming.

I notice a burning stare coming from behind me before I remember that George's mom had been working behind us this whole time. I turn my head, the speed almost giving me whiplash. I was mortified, her face was confused for a moment before a warm grin appears. My face drops confused as to how to react.

I turn my head back and bury it in my hands before her voice breaks the palpable tension...


	9. Neon Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With not having had plans for the night and the rising sense of hunger; George and Dream head to the diner of a familiar friend for a snack.
> 
> \--
> 
> "Wanna go grab food?" I ask, in the mood for a nighttime 'adventure' with the boy
> 
> "Sure, where are you thinking?"
> 
> "I'm not too sure, but there's that diner by the beach we could go to"
> 
> "Yeah, that sounds like a nice place to go. I mean its raining-" of course, I knew I guess right when I sensed him not to be a 'rain person' "-but we'll just have to stay inside"

(Dream's Perspective)

"I don't know what this is. But Clay, you better treat my boy right." her eyebrow raises at the last statement accompanying her warm motherly tone. Gerges face quickly flushed with embarrassment.

"Of course," I say as she and I let giggles fill the room, George burying his head trying to escape the awkward situation. I ruffle his hair and exchange a polite smile with his mother.

After all the countless days spent here, she was considered a second mother to me. We also shared fairly similar personalities so it was not often that I got embarrassed anymore.

I teasingly cuddle the boy in my arms as I laugh at his extremely flustered state.

The end credits of the movie roll as we sit together. His mom and sister had already gone upstairs and were making diner together. The looming thought that we have the night together, was in my mind as I went over all the things we could do that night.

We could stay at home, eat diner with his parents and Abby, but that didn't seem too interesting. I just wasn't sure if either of us were in the mood, or for that matter even ready, to do something more put together and fancy.

Clouds had come to cover the golden sun leaving the sky pretty grey, slivers of sunlight still slipping through the clouds. Droplets had begun to fall from the dark accumulations. It had been a while since it had rained, the summer heat devouring all moisture from the air.

But it was quite beautiful, the slivers of light reflecting off the small droplets. I was none too sure if George was one for rain, but I, on the other hand, loved it.

From when I was young both Sap and I would go out in the rain and dance in it laying on the soaked concrete, allowing the rain to drench every inch of our clothes.

I was struck with the urge to go to the beach again and sit in the rain. Of course, the rumble in my stomach reminded me we needed to get food.

George didn't seem like one to like rain so I thought of the ways I could make him willing to sit on the beach with me and enjoy nature's showers. 

"Wanna go grab food?" I ask, in the mood for a nighttime 'adventure' with the boy

"Sure, where are you thinking?"

"I'm not too sure, but there's that diner by the beach we could go to"

"Yeah, that sounds like a nice place to go. I mean its raining-" of course, I knew I guess right when I sensed him not to be a 'rain person' "-but we'll just have to stay inside"

I agreed quickly, hoping that I could either coax him outside or dance in the rain as he watched me.

We get up, the heat from the blanket escaping into the well air-conditioned basement.

I wrap my arm around his back and stare into his eyes before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. The warmth of the peck moving from his forehead to his cheeks as they flush.

I grab his hand and lead him up the stairs. I leave him at the front door as I go up to Nick's room, to grab some things for the beach.

I return with a tote in hand, some towels and two bathing suits. They would be a bit big for him but that was an issue for later. His keys jangle as he slips on some sandals and heads out to his car.

I follow shortly after, waving to Abby who peered out of the doorway to the foyer. Sap's mom follows a bit after walking into the doorway, giving a comforting smile.

I pull on my old flip-flops, almost tripping as I stumble out the front door, the rain pelting my skin as I run around the front of the car. I open the door and pull my long legs into the vehicle. The sound of the shutting door muffles the rain and the peaceful sound of the water pellets hitting the car overtakes the silence.

I meet George's gaze with my hysterically excited grin. His confused wince is enough to tell me he found my enjoyment of the rain strange.

He pulls into the closest space to the diner. The whole lot practically empty, solely illuminated by the diner's neon lights and the setting sun peaking below the dense clouds.

He opens his door and quickly runs under the awning waving his hand for me to get out. I follow his wish and open the door. I let myself bask in the falling droplets as a look of annoyance builds from the boy in the doorway.

I let out a chuckle and run to him, hugging him with my damp shirt transferring the frigid water to his shirt. His body lightly sivers as we walk in. I keep my tight hug around him, waddling in an attempt to not step over his feet.

Were greeted by the owner's wife, she welcomes us in her sweet tone. We were fairly familiar with the diner staff as the owners were close friends of Wilbur and Tommy's family. We were the only ones there so we decide to sit on the stools at the counter.

This place was normally packed, the countertop normally not having enough seats to accommodate us. But as it turns out, Monday evening in the middle of a thunderstorm wasn't too popular of a time.

As we settle in, The owner comes out from the kitchen of the restaurant.

"Hey, guys! Hope you're having a good summer so far." his voice joyful and interested

"Yeah, not too much has happened so far though," we let out a light chuckle, "How about you?" I exchange in light conversation.

"Not much, just keeping up with the summer influx of beachgoers."

"Um," George says hesitantly, seemingly a bit shy "it's Phil right?"

"Oh yes! Nice to meet you, you're Nick's brother George?" He makes his way to the pastry display case.

"Mhmm!" George says, proud of his accurate guess. Nick, Wilbur, Tommy and I spent tons of time at the beach so this diner was our little escape from the heat, a place to grab snacks.

"Where's Nick?" he asks his hand reaching in to grab me a chocolate chip muffin, my favourite.

"Oh, he's out with his girlfriend tonight."

"Well good for him, I'm a bit surprised he has one!" he says teasingly "What do you want?" he says as he looks over at George.

"I'll take.." he pauses to think, clearly stressed about the pressure to make a decision "I'll take the banana muffin I guess" His decision rushed. Phil puts the muffins on a plate and slides them across the counter between us.

I grab the muffin and peel away the paper wrapper, indulging in the small chocolate chips scattered in the pastry. George is much more delicate with his but somehow manages to take a massive bite.

As we near our last bites Phil comes out from the kitchen, two burgers in hand.

"I assumed that George wouldn't mind a burger" George nods his head politely taking the burger, "Well, Kristin and I are going to start closing up. I'm gonna leave the keys in the kitchen and you can go out the back door." I nod as he tells me how to turn off the lights and ensure the door is properly locked.

"Don't you need us to pay?" George says, clearly unfamiliar with the diner

"Nah, it's fine, Clay comes here so often I don't mind giving you this one for free. Wouldn't want to spoil this cute moment with a fight over 'whos paying'." George's cheeks blush as he nods his head, thanking Phil for his generosity.

I wave to Phil as he disappears into the kitchen. We hear the backdoor close and the car roll out of the parking lot, the rain once again being the only heard noise.

The beautiful pink neon light up the side of George's face. His pink delicate lips looking nothing short of blissful. I stare in admiration as he slowly eats the fries on the side of his plate. I quickly take a couple of bites of my burger, merely a quarter left on the plate.

I pick up his plate while he is looking out the window. He reaches out to grab a fry and his head quickly clocks back at me.

"Booth?" I ask in minimal words not wanting to interrupt the symphony of rain on the roof.

I stand up and make my way to the booth, facing the window that looked out onto the beach. I set down the plates and take a few of Gerges fries. He lightly slaps my hand but I manage to quickly shovel a couple into my mouth.

He lowers himself into the booth and I wrap my arm around him. A deja-vu from the night at the Burger King comes back, this time the situation being much calmer and less tense.

This time George welcomes my embrace cuddling his head into my sides. We sit there finishing up our burgers and enjoying the view of the cold rain from the diner. The warmth from Gerges body radiated, as this feeling of peaceful euphoria sets in.


	10. Saltwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the diner and beach to themselves, George and Dream enjoy the rain and the warm water. 
> 
> \--
> 
> A wide smile breaks on his face and I can't help but admire the gorgeous boy, dancing as if no one cared. I watch through the glass, beaded with fallen rain. He glances back at me, sitting comfortably in the diner as if asking me to go out and join him.

(George's Perspective) 

The tapping of the rain occupies my mind as Dream finishes what I had left of my burger. The warmth of the radiator can be felt at our feet. I cuddle into Dreams yellow-looking hoodie, I was none too sure if it was that or green. The warmth of his body matching the blasting heat at our feet.

His arm around my shoulder makes its way up to the edge of my jawline, his soft fingers gliding along with it. His eyes gazing down upon my helpless frame. He takes his other hand and slowly brings it up to cup the other side of my jaw.

His caring eyes making me feel like he could help me in anything. My glossed eyes stare into the boy's face lit by the blue neon lights of the sign. Massive hands hold my entire head as his thumb makes its way to my gentle lips and runs down them.

I can't help but notice the look of desire in his eyes. I know he didn't want to overstep or recreate what happened last time, but maybe I was ready this time.

I wait a bit, considering my options and feelings before I lightly nod my head. His eyes widen as if considering if he was also making the right decision. He slowly lets his face get closer until our foreheads rest upon one another. His lips slowly parting letting the warm air of his lungs be felt sweeping across my lips.

His gentle hands slowly lift my face so that the space between us was merely a couple of centimetres. I take a deep inhale as my chest rises and his hand pulls me just close enough to let our lips softly collide.

The same feeling of golden euphoria from the moment like this returns. His soft lips slowly moving around mine as our eyes gently shut. I let myself grab Clay's hips and pull myself in closer. His lips part letting his tongue get a small taste of me.

I let him take all of me as I melt in his breathtaking clutch. His lips moving so beautifully, angelically choreographed to meet mine.

He slowly makes his way to my bottom lip gently biting it. Our lips escape contact and he moves him down to my neck, placing gentle fairy kisses. He lets himself get carried away as he starts to intensify the pecks, slowly forming small faint bruises around my throat.

He places one final kiss by my collarbone, one that was sure to leave a mark, as a small gasp escapes my lips. His face returning to my longing lips giving one final elongated peck.

His face returns to being a fair distance away as his hands fall to the sides of my neck. His thumbs rub the small red marks planted along my collarbones. He admires them as if they were his little artworks before returning his gaze to me.

"Sorry, I got a bit sidetracked." His voice sounding guilty but not ashamed.

"They're pretty," I say referring to the scattered marks, "they're yours... I'm yours" the words shocked me as much as they shocked him, somehow earning me yet another small kiss on my cheek.

"You're mine" He repeats.

He gets up, out of the booth and makes his way to the side door. He slowly opens it as the bell jingles from the top of the frame. He walks out from the waning and onto the beach, the rain covering his shirt and shorts the second he steps out. Thin golden streaks from the setting sun hit his back as his head falls back, letting the rain surround him.

A wide smile breaks on his face and I can't help but admire the gorgeous boy, dancing as if no one cared. I watch through the glass, beaded with fallen rain. He glances back at me, sitting comfortably in the diner as if asking me to go out and join him.

Even though I wasn't one for enjoying getting uncomfortably soaked for no reason, his alluring gaze was beginning to pull me. I fidget in my seat debating leaving the warm heat of the booth. He waves out at me a couple of times and I return a gesture of complaint. His pulling enjoyment makes it too hard to stay inside.

I slowly make my way to the glass door as the small bell rings above my head. A wave of, fairly cold, seaside wind gushes by me. A shiver flashes quickly across my body, I feel the humidity from the rain surrounding me. Dream looks up into the sky and spreads his arms reaching to the leaking clouds. The blonde boy relishing the droplets, his eyes filled with intoxicated glee.

Slowly I make my way to the edge of the awning, the rain falling right in front of my face. My arms wrap around my shoulders, attempting to keep my warmth contained in my chest. I suddenly become cold as Dream wraps his long arms around mine, his soaked sweatshirt transferring moisture to mine.

I wince and let out a laugh. dream's followed wheeze loudly conquering my gentle giggle. He shakes his head the many droplets from the rain falling onto my head, creating my little rain shower.

He grabs my hand and pulls me off the damp concrete onto the wet sand. I stumble, almost falling face-first into the grainy rocks. Dream's strong arms quickly wrapping under my shoulders holding me up. He laughs hysterically as my cheeks redden in embarrassment.

My shirt quickly gets weighed down by the downpour. The sun starts to peek out from under the parting clouds, an orange glow lightly illuminating the glistening sand. Dream's hands move from my armpits down to my waist,

"Shoulders," he says in an almost demanding voice. I get slightly confused before he rolls his eyes and lifts his arms to his shoulders. He brings his hands back to my waist and begins to sway to the sound of crashing waves.

I let him lead me wherever he was going, not being the most coordinated in terms of dancing, or whatever this was.

"Ugh, I say this too much," almost in a self disappointed tone, "but you truly are beautiful right now" His eyes flood with fondness. He cups my face yet again and hesitantly brings his lips to mine yet again. This one is a much briefer peck compared to our earlier moment.

He brings me down to the sand as he pulls me into his lap. His arms cup around me and rests his head on my shoulder. We sit in mutual silence, watching the orange ball slowly diminish along the horizon.

Once the sky returns to being solely dark clouds Dream grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"Go get the bag from the car, I'm gonna lock up," he says in a demanding tone yet again. I get up and make my way to the car. Dream passes through the diner locking up the front doors. He makes his way from the back of the diner as I open the car door and grab the canvas tote sitting in the back seat. I turn around and present the tote to him.

"Look," he says nodding his head to the swimsuits sitting on the top of the bag. He grabs the one on top with a mischievous smile.

He proceeds to head to the small hut that beachgoers use to get changed as I change in the back of the car.

We meet back up at the stretch of sand under the diner, both of us wearing swimsuits. He quickly splashes into the folding waves, pulling his knees up to the clear water's height. He falls to his knees not too far out and dips his head under.

I admire the tall boy standing with his wet hair and glimmering body the moonlight capturing his features. He runs his hands through his silky hair and turns back to me with a disapproving look. I begrudgingly approach the foaming bubbles where the sand meets the water.

I wade slowly into the water and make my way to where dreams head peeked out of the water. The water is warmer than the nighttime air which made the entrance welcoming.

As I slowly wade to the water surrounding Dream he grabs me in his arms and pulls me into a carry, mimicking the one commonly seen after a couple gets married. He twirls around creating a whirlpool around us as my feet drag into the water.

He slows down and stops spinning the feeling of rotation lingering in my head. Before he lets me jump out of his arm he uses his muscular arms to throw me into the water. I frantically squirm as the feeling of saltwater floods my nose.

Once I regain my composure I stare back at Dream with a disapproving look. He throws up his arms in defence and a refrained wheeze escapes as he looks down trying to hide his reaction. We throw water between one another and float on our back for a bit before drifting back to shore.

We both make a rush for the car, the air being much cooler than the sun-heated water. I reach into the tote and grab The two towels, taking the blue one for myself. I wrap the fluffy fabric around my shoulders and make my way around to the driver's seat.

I strategically lay down the towel and haul myself carefully into the car, trying not to disturb the laid-out towel. Contrary to my attempt, Clay quickly and messily makes his way into the passenger seat.

"Well, I guess you have to drop me off," his melancholy tone matching my emotions. I start up the car as we drive down the wet street. Dreams eyes slowly lul closed as his head falls back to the headrest. The drive is fairly short as we finally reach his driveway.

I turn off the car, the sound of the car turning off being loud enough to wake his gentle slumber. He shakes his head and opens his eyes, the weight of his eyelids prominent in his struggle to keep his eyes open.

Before he opens his door he pulls himself over the armrest in the middle and places a gentle kiss on my forehead. He opens his door and grabs his bag from the backpack. His steps recede up to his door, waving goodbyes before disappearing into the dark foyer, the door closing behind him.


	11. Comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a hot summer day by the pool, Dream and George text about his return to the smp. 
> 
> \--
> 
> As the warm day passes I sit in the backyard on the patio, letting the sun lightly bake my skin. I go swimming in the small pool for a bit before I notice my phone buzzing on the small side table by the lounge chairs.
> 
> my mom peers over at the phone and proceeds to read the contact, "Ooh, it's from George!" I pull myself out of the water quickly drying off my hands. I check my buzzing phone;

(Dream's Perspective)  
  
  


I wave my hand looking back at George sitting in the front seat of his car, turning into the house. Quietly, I shut the door, trying not to wake anyone.

I make my way through the dark front foyer to the kitchen. I open the fridge door to see a jug of orange juice, I pour myself a glass to remind me of the night in the kitchen. I would do anything just to trigger deja-vu from the moments I shared with him.

As I close the fridge door and turn around I get startled by my dad, on the other end of the counter. He had probably come in while I had my face buried in the glowing fridge luminance.

"Who's that," he says in a deep tone, referring to George

"Oh, It was George,"

"Where was Sapnap?" he says, being a bit nosy for my sleepy brain.

"He was out with his girlfriend," I attempt to leave out as much as I can, but knowing him he'd get it out at some point

"What did you two do together?" his questioning getting on my nerves

"We went to Phil's diner and went for a swim at the beach,"

"Why didn't you just come home if Sapnap had left?" his question became progressively more intrusive

"Well we thought it would be nice to spend some time together," I drink my orange juice trying to avoid the tense eye contact.

"You shouldn't be spending time around that boy, I can't let whatever _that_ is happen to my son," what? What did he mean ' _that'_

"Why?" I say my voice starting to defensively raise "we're friends, can I not hang around my friends?"

"Not him, he's a bad influence," giving no reason whatsoever as normal. I could sense the rising form of anger in the room. I could tell why he had brought this up, why he was reacting like this. I should've been more careful, more diligent.

I wasn't interested in starting this tonight so I finished my orange juice, the tiny memento now spoiled. I drop the glass in the sink and head up to my bedroom. The moonlight reflects off the residual rain on my window and lights up my room. The tiredness from the day taking over as I drift asleep.  
  
  


The sound of birds looking for food from the previous storm slowly wakes me. I head down into the kitchen, the smell of cinnamon buns wafting up the stairs. This was an unusual occurrence, even though my mom did enjoy cooking and baking a lot, it was un-often she'd get up and do something for breakfast.

"A celebration of the break!" a wide smile on her face as I make my way into view. A warm pan of fresh steaming cinnamon buns on the counter.

I make my way to the counter and sit on the wooden stool. As my mom shovels one onto my plate I thank her and we make small talk, talking about the school year and university. The weekend's topic lightly passes around and I carefully bring up the night before.

Unlike my dad she expresses her admiration of the 'friendship', also getting the hint it was a bit more than that.  
  
  


As the warm day passes I sit in the backyard on the patio, letting the sun lightly bake my skin. I go swimming in the small pool for a bit before I notice my phone buzzing on the small side table by the lounge chairs.

my mom peers over at the phone and proceeds to read the contact, "Ooh, it's from George!" I pull myself out of the water quickly drying off my hands. I check my buzzing phone;

* _2 new messages*_

I decide to check Geroge's first

< _Hey, I had fun last night, we should do it again sometime :)_

_< Without the rain btw_

_< Oh and in other news, apparently I'm coming back on the SMP!!_

The multiple strings of text each giving me joy as I imagine his frantically spurting them out

_I'd love to do that again sometime, minus the rain >_

_I'm so excited! Sap and I were talking abt that earlier >_

I respond to his messages one at a time before checking the second notification, from Sap.

< _hope George didn't bore u too much last night_

_< He's coming back on the SMP again, ughhhh_

_< jk jk_

_< See u soon?_

His 'multiple texts" style is similar to his brother's.

_Yeah, I heard >_

_Also, wasn't too boring last night >_

_Surprisingly >_

_Maybe tmrw or something idk, I'll be on the smp today tho, Tommy needs me >_

His bubble pops up for a short minute before his text pops up,

_< I might join too then, we'll see_

I turn off my phone and jump back into the pool. I let the excitement build for George coming on the SMP yet again. I hear the glass door slide open as my sister, Alex, runs out. An almost devilish look on her face, shortly after my older sister, Tegan, comes out with an angered look.

It takes me a while to notice the cinnamon bun that Alex had most likely stolen from Tegan. She shoves the last bite into her mouth and jumps into the water beside me, the water splashing up to the two on the patio.

Shortly after my mom intervenes, telling off Alex for taking the last cinnamon bun. A couple of teasing names are passed between the two girls before Alex pulls herself up to the edge, grabs Tegan's hand, and pulls her in. Even though the situation was quite tense somehow everyone burst out in laughter.

We spend the rest of the day enjoying the summer relaxation and swimming in the pool.  
  
  


After a good amount of time, once my toes start to slowly prune at the prolonged time spent in the relaxing cold pool, I head up to my room.

I light up my monitor and Throw on a gray t-shirt from my dresser. I join vc 2 where Tommy's icon was lingering along with a couple of other people. The call is a series of yelling and 'LANGUAGE' worthy statements from Tommy.

Tommy had decided to go live for a portion of the call. The rest was mostly discussing upcoming events for the SMP and video ideas.

Shortly after I joined Sapnap in a TeamSpeak with Karl and Quackity as he attempted to speedrun on Livestream. After about 5 hours of chatting with different people, I decided it was time to wind down.

I close off my computer and head down the stairs, I was met with awkward tension as my dad was sitting in the kitchen. We go about our normal night, making light conversation over dinner.

I return to my bedroom and turn on my phone, checking and responding to some tweets.

I hear faint giggles from my door before it bursts open, Tegan and Alex storming in, they jump onto my bed, the bouncing lifting me, I near the edge before catching myself.

"Movie night!!!!" they scream in unison. They settle themselves on my headboard as I roll my eyes and turn on the Tv across from my bed. Ever since I got the TV for my bedroom with my new internet income, movie nights in my room had become quite a regular occurrence.

The screen lights up as Tegan's favourite marvel movie plays. The following 120 minutes was essentially Tegan expressing her fondness for the muscular men on the screen and Alex blabbering annoying nonsense and laughing at Tegan's antics.

Once the end credits started rolling Tegan skipped to the end-credit scene as we watched the tiny clip. I playfully push the girls off my bed, giving the message it was time for them to go.

Somehow it was only around 10 pm but I was fairly tuckered out from the beaming sun. I pull the cover down and turn on the fan, the heat is a bit too hot for my liking. I return to my Twitter seeing a new post;

@GeorgeNotFound: 

Georgenotfound comeback??

The post had gained many likes, which was good to see considering this means that it is going to be looked forward to. Many of the responses expressing excited comments, Tommy's reply simply being: 'aren't you colorblind?'. Very on-brand for him, also very irrelevant.

I respond with a simple ':)' keeping it simple. Once I return to my timeline it is flooded with comments about George's tweet. I decided since that was pretty much all that was gonna be on Twitter for the next 4 hours or so I decide to retire Twitter for the night.

I open messages and decide to send a message to George,

_Comeback time :) >_

He responds quicker than I had assumed as I started to set down my phone,

_< Yep!_

_< Can't wait to annoy everyone yet again_

_Not annoying to me >_

The three dots hover a bit, disappearing and reappearing continuously

_< hmm, noted_

A simple response, quite funny to me.

_I'm pretty tuckered out so I'm gonna go throw in the towel >_

I cringe at my strange statement,

_Anyway, Tty soon! >_

_:) >_

_< goodnight!_

_'night pretty boy >_

My phone screen blackens and I fall back to my pillow.


	12. Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's family goes to Dream's for a BBQ and a summer swim.
> 
> \--
> 
> "We're in the backyard" she calls before she turns back around and runs, jumping into the pool.
> 
> As I stand in the front door dropping off my towel and taking off my shoes, I see Dreams gaze to meet mine through the glass door to the backyard. He straightens his legs his upper half coming out of the water. The water dripping down his beautifully toned body back into the pool. He says something to his sisters and Sap before walking out and making his way to the front door.

(George's perspective)

Night pretty boy.

The saying had played through my head all night, and now, into the morning. The day without him seemed significantly slower, which made my hope for today seemingly nonexistent.

The day was painfully stretched. The time lunch had rolled around I had finally pulled myself out of bed, knowing that I couldn't stay all day watching my phone. I downstairs and grab myself a bowl of cereal. I get a couple of texts from my university friends, making my phone rattle on the cold marble counter.

We were all cutting it pretty close as we had to get a house for next year and we hadn't started looking. Our current lease was still valid for the rest of the summer but listings were running out for the school year. I sat up in my room spending hours monotonously scrolling through listing sites and chatting with my friends. One of them making a lengthy list of requirements, pros and cons.

My mind was mostly clouded by my longing emotions. I carefully examined past relations with Dream as well as my other friends. Trying to in some way both, assure and disprove my "feelings".

With little help from me and close to 4 hours of house hunting, the four of us settled on a few houses that met a good amount of the criteria. As the call fell silent while we each did our things, I pulled up my phone. I text dream updating him on the house we were getting, him expressing his excitement for me.

I sit back in my chair the summer heat being too strong to be mitigated by the whirring fan above my head. Sap had gone to Dream's house, mostly for the pool. He had left around an hour ago while I was still on the call, sadly missing him.

Unlike him, I would probably be going for more than just the refreshing swim, no matter how much I refused to admit it. Luckily, seconds later, I heard my mom call from the kitchen,

"Hey George, Clay's family has invited us over for dinner and a swim! What do you say?"

"Sounds good!" I say in a fairly loud voice allowing it to trail through the house.

I grab myself my swimsuit that had been drying in my bathroom and slip it on. I grab a button-up t-shirt from my drawer, the floral pattern coincidentally matching my shorts. It was fairly late to be making diner plans, but our families were always like that.

As we hop in the car together and drive to Dream's house, I can't help but let an exciting feeling rise in my stomach. It had only been one day since I'd seen him, but it felt like I was making a whole nother first-impression.

As the car rolls up the driveway I eagerly approach the front door, it was opened suddenly without me having to knock. I was greeted by Tegan who was still dripping from being in the pool. She quickly turns away and rushes back to the backyard

"We're in the backyard" she calls before she turns back around and runs, jumping into the pool.

As I stand in the front door dropping off my towel and taking off my shoes, I see Dreams gaze to meet mine through the glass door to the backyard. He straightens his legs his upper half coming out of the water. The water dripping down his beautifully toned body back into the pool. He says something to his sisters and Sap before walking out and making his way to the front door.

"Hey," his cheerful voice calming my irrational nerves. He pulls me into a loose hug, much less affectionate than the ones we shared earlier. I feel Abby follow through the door before seeing her fly past me. She quickly jumps into the pool, conversing with Alex and Tegan.

"You can put your stuff in my room if you want," he offers pointing to my towel, thrown on the floor.

"Um, sure," I say, picking it up and walking up the small set of stairs. I drop my towel on his neatly made bed and pull off my floral t-shirt. Moments later his figure is leaned against the door frame with admiration visible in his eyes.

"Like what you see," I say jokingly as I fold my shirt onto the towel.

"Actually, I do," his voice assertive but somehow so kind at the same time. His tall body makes its way towards me, grabbing my chin and planting a kiss on them. "I missed that"

"I did too," I say in a much softer tone, almost sounding pathetic by the time it reached my ears. He interlocks the fingers of our hands, his dwarfing mine. Before he leaves the room he lets go of my hand. Almost seeming as though everything that just happened never actually did.

It always concerned me, seeing how well he could hide it. Probably because that means he could just as easily be faking it all. My body slumps as I set down my t-shirt, the smile from my face quickly disappearing.

I pull open the glass door and the conversations are drowned out by my clouded head. I walk into the pool slowly before dipping my head under the water. The calling infinity surrounding me as I close my eyes.

I pull out of the water and slick back my hair before Sap jumps onto me, shoving me back under. The water around me quickly becoming agitated from the boys messing around. Once Sap makes his way in front of me I feel Dream wrap his arms around me and use me as a shield. I'm quickly met with many playful splashes from Sap.

I let myself slip out from under Dreams arms and swim under the water until I'm safe in the deep ends. Tegan, Abby and Alex all sitting around the edge, their legs dangling in. I hear them giggle and gossip as I make my way to the ledge, a few feet away from them.

"Hey, George!" Both Abby and Alex call out in unison.

"hey " I call back before dipping my head back under to fix my messy hair. The water beside me bubbles as the girls jump into the water. We all resurface and rest on the ledge, Abby now beside me. A few moments later Tegan and Alex both get called to help in the kitchen.

"So, how's it going?" Abby asks her usual nosy side coming back.

"Um... good, I guess?"

"I guess? C'mon, give me details!"

"Why?!" my voice much sterner than my body language,

"Because, I wanna know," her limited reasoning pissing me off

"Well, we went to that diner at the beach and went for a swim afterwards,"

"Oh yeah! Phil's diner, I love that place. Anything else?"

"Why are you so nosy, shove off," I say a bit jokingly but also severe, shoving water in her face. She returns an offended look and we start imitating Dream and Sap and their water fiascos. We make our way over to the shallow end continuously sending mischievous splashes. Once we make our way into the whirlpool of water splashes that were already there we slow our splashes.

After the splashing was finally finished Sap brings up the proposition that we chicken fight. Somehow, I end up on Dreams side and Sap with Abby. Abby quickly and aggressively jumps on his shoulders as he yells at her for almost drowning him, an exaggeration.

As my sibling's fight, Dream and I meet our gaze his much more competitive and playful. He probably had already forgotten about 'everything'.

"C'mon get on they're gonna beat us," he says in an on-edge tone, obviously taking this much lighter than I was. I let myself refresh, shoving the feelings, trying to ignore the rising guilt. I get back into my competitive attitude, which clearly ran in the family, in dreams too.

As I get on dreams shoulder it becomes harder and harder to ignore the warmth I got from being next to him. My distracted mind causing us to lose two games. Luckily I got myself in check, allowing us to win back another two, tying the score.

We get out of the pool, the setting sun, towels wrapped around our wet shoulders as we sit at the poolside creating a very nostalgic comforting feeling from all the past summer spent together.

We sit down at the table before indulging in the classic summer barbeque meal: hamburgers, hot dogs, Cesar salads and some chilled beer for the adults. I had seen that Sap and Dream had each taken one of their own but we didn't mind.

All of the kids, including me, had finished much faster than the adults. Who had, not surprisingly, been talking the whole time. We all sit fairly bored at the far end of the table, listening to the chatter from the adults at the other end.

"Hey, wanna walk to the beach?" Tegan proposes her voice being a nice change from the adults. We all enthusiastically nod at the idea.

Shortly after, we head out the front door onto the street. Dream and Sap both whooping and racing around the empty road with insanely high energy. The walk wasn't too long before we reached the familiar scene from the nights before.


	13. Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of siblings and friends heads to the beach and meets some familiar faces. 
> 
> \--
> 
> The memories of summer nights the eight of us would spend come flooding back as we yell incoherent noises to the sky. We make our way down the beach to a fire pit that had been lit up by a group of people,
> 
> "Hey! Look who it is!" A familiar voice calls out,

(Dream's Perspective)

I kick up the sand behind me running across the stretch of sand, followed by Sap, Alex and Abby racing beside me. George and Tegan had fallen quite behind, taking their time and walking at a much slower pace. I let the excitement fill me as we jump around letting adrenaline control our every move. Even though Tommy and Wilbur would normally be with us, I was happy as ever with these people. Firepit of

The memories of summer nights the eight of us would spend come flooding back as we yell incoherent noises to the sky. We make our way down the beach to a fire pit that had been lit up by a group of people,

"Hey! Look who it is!" A familiar voice calls out, Schlatt. We didn't know each other super well, but I knew he was pretty good friends with Tommy and Wilbur. We had talked a couple of times, due to being in the online community together.

I walk up as we go around, exchanging friendly hugs with the rest of the group. The faces not as familiar but still recognizable; Ted, Charlie, Erik and a few more unfamiliar people.

As we grab our spots on some big logs that had been dragged into a circle. The loud conversation and laughter fill the air. Slowly but sure Tegan and George finally make their way up to the group, much slower than the rest. Sap quickly introduces everyone to the slow-pokes. They were much more hesitant to join the conversation.

After around 5 minutes, it seemed as though we had been there for an hour. The orange flames slowly becoming the only thing lighting up the beach. The group had brought a cooler full of some dinks, Sap and I each grabbing one fairly quickly. George slowly sipping away at the aluminum can.

Someone had turned on some music as it was blasting from a speaker set down on a stray cinder block. The loud chatter filling the air, everyone going between conversations. Alex and was fairly loud, but also seemed pretty quiet, being one of the youngest there. George staying in a conversation with at least one person he knew.

The conversations started to die down the music slowly taking over. I was flailing my arms in an attempt to dance, sap joined me and I noticed that Charlie and Ted had too. The feeling of summer had finally settled in the air, the freedom on the warm, endless days, consuming me.

Once we all had settled, a good amount of the energy had drastically dropped. everyone joining one - coherent- conversation. One of the people, who I had gotten to know as minx, suggesting that we play something. Suggestions such as two truths and a lie, never have I ever, truth or dare and spin the bottle, we're tossed around. The group had widdled it down to Truth or Dare and spin the bottle, the two options I didn't want.

They looked around for a bit, looking for a surface and a bottle to play spin the bottle, thankfully not finding one. Unluckily, that means that we'd have to play truth or dare. A game I was not ready for, especially after what had happened the past weekend.

The other group went around a couple of times, daring each other, most of them easily accomplishable. Both Schlatt and Charlie ended up with soaked clothes from a dare to go in the water fully clothed. Sap and Alex had already gotten dares for each of them. but neither George nor I were interested in trying to get involved.

Sap quickly catches onto the fact that we're sitting idly on the log, offering that someone dares me. I keep up my energetic spirits, trying to cover up the impending fear I have that this game would end up the same way it did last time.

Ideas are exchanged amongst them, me complaining at most of them before the dreaded one came up;

"Ooh, ooh!! I know," Sap's energy-intoxicated voice raising above the group, "KISS GEORGE!!" George's tired head quickly flips to The group, cheeks red and eyes wide.

"Oh come on now..." I protest

"No, no that's perfect!" Schlatt's voice barely making it through his laughter

"George?" I question, making it seem as casual as possible. He doesn't respond as his cheeks deepen darker into the red. After a minute or two of Sap and Schlatt laughing at us, and a couple of gazes from Abby we regain our composure. George faces me as I quickly make my way to land a light peck of his lips. He quickly turns away and we all join in unanimous laughter

"C'mon that was nothing," Schlatt yet again teasing us, "I know you can do better, you probably have experienced," He says in a devious tone

"OH COME ON!" I say in a scolding tone, he throws his hand up beside his ears in defence.

"Unless you're too scared?" Sap feeding into the gang-up

"Fuck you," I say in defence before grabbing George's chin and passionately bring his lips to mine. He wasn't ready as I see his eyes widen.

I keep our lips colliding as he melts into me. Much more than I think he realized. An exchange of fiery heat as I bite his soft lips. His arms wrapping around my waist as I practically hold him up.

I let one last rough kiss linger as I pull away. Schlatt, Ted and Minx all leaving their mouth agape before letting out surprised laughter

"Better than I thought," he says in almost a praising, surprised tone. I confidently nod, before my eyes return, away from my new friends. Sap's mouth completely agape. Tegan and Alex sat in shock looking almost as surprised as Sap, with more of a girn. Abby had joined the other group in complete laughter.

I look back at George who was still processing it. I set a hand on his waist, attempting to bring him back to reality.

"Um, well, that was certainly more than I had expected," That's one thought Sap and I shared at this moment

"Yeah no duh, I just made out with your brother in front of you..."

"So... the three days turned out to be enough huh?"

"I guess you could say that," I say letting out a light chuckle  
"I'm gonna have to assume that wasn't the first time that's happened?"

"We'll talk about it later, your brother looks like a ghost right now," we exchange chuckles before I turn to George. His expression had changed slightly from shock to embarrassment. Everyone else had moved to the other side of the log circle, giving George and Me some time alone.

"Well, that was something." I try to consolidate the boy who had never looked more fragile.

His eyes meet mine, his lips and cheeks a matching tint of maroon.

"What did you think?" I try to get him to talk by asking questions I hoped he had an answer to.

"It was nice," he voice so shaky but just as sweet as honey, "Really nice... but they- don't they know now?"

"So? I like you, George, and I'm sick of hiding it. Especially around people I know don't mind" His glassy eyes look up at me, shocked, but this time with much more fondness.

"What if you're making a mistake. What if I'm not all honey and sugar like you think?"

"I don't care how sour you may end up being, I'm not making a mistake. You deserve a lot more than you give yourself credit for." I let my tone move to an almost advice-giving tone. "Stop worrying, please. We can live in the moment. there's no point in slowing down until we think we're going too fast. And so far I haven't felt as though we are going too fast"

"So there's no point in slowing down?"

"Exactly"

I grab a towel resting on the sand and wrap it around his shoulders and make my way back to the group.

"Look who's back!" Ted's voice echoes almost in congratulations.

"This one's going on Twitter" Schlatt yells, toping the rest of the voices

"Oh god no," I say laughing, knowing he wouldn't do that.

We go back to the energy from the beginning of the night, Letting adrenaline rush through the air. Minx had just left with a couple of other people a few minutes ago. the night dying down as our energy could no longer support the adrenaline. Tegan and Abby both being tuckered out had started to head back, their faint silhouettes walking down the beach.

It was down to about six of us; Schlatt, Sap, Alex, Charlie, Ted, Me and George. Ted and Chalie retire into the car before we say our goodbyes and 'till next time'. The embers of the fire slowly turning to gray, the moon being the only thing lighting up the beach.

I look back to George who had fallen asleep on the log, clearly tuckered out from the long night. I pull out my phone and realize that it was already 2:30 am. The early time quickly makes me realize the lack of energy.

I pick up George and throw him around my back, he lets out a couple of groans but doesn't fully wake up. We walk back to the house, not exchanging many words as our footsteps trail the lamp-lit asphalt. As we near our house I notice that Sap's parents' car was no longer in the driveway. We walk in the door greeted by my mom.

"We all figured it would be best if you guys just had a sleepover" her eyes sweetly acknowledging George resting on my back.

"Sounds good to me"

"We set up sleeping bags in your room Clay. And Alex, Abby and Tegan are in the basement, they had us set up sleeping bags down there."

"Thanks," Alex whispers as she makes her way down the stairs. I haul George up the stairs, Sap being much quicker, already in my room. When I get in I notice the lack of sleeping bags, only one being set up.

"Well, clearly your mom isn't oblivious. I'm pretty sure I can safely assume that's for me" He says as he sits down onto the sleeping bag

"I guess so" we both try to silence our laughs. Sap was still very shocked, hoping the humour could relieve the tension.

I walk over to the bed and turn around letting George lightly fall onto the bed. I walk back around and crawl into the other side. He lets out a few groans, pulling the sheets up and backing his way into me. A small grin forms on my face as I wrap my arm around the innocent boy. the lack of energy quickly taking all three of us.

At that moment I didn't care what happened, what was going to happen. I just knew how comfortable I felt with this boy.


	14. Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George makes his return to the smp and spends time with the group. 
> 
> \--
> 
> "Where are you," Dream asks as I frolic around having no sense of direction.
> 
> "Um... no clue."
> 
> "Okay, what's around you then?"
> 
> "Some weird cobblestone tower, it's kinda ugly." Somehow Dream finds his way to me and leads me back to the house with the crafting table floor. From what I remember it was called the community house.

(George's Perspective)

My eyes slowly flutter open, my vision slightly blurry. my surroundings confuse me before I remember the night before. It takes me a couple of seconds to realize the fact that it was Dreams bedroom, as I hadn't been there much. I pull down the sheets off my chest, the summer heat being too hot.

I roll over and see Dream peacefully sleeping. I tap his shoulder in hopes of waking him up. He lets out a light groan and lets his arm fall over my sides. Trapping me in his embrace. I tense up a bit before relaxing in his arms. My eyes stay open because I wasn't tired enough to fall back asleep.

I analyze the room before recognizing Sap sleeping in his sleeping bag. My eyes widen with surprise and embarrassment. Luckily, he was asleep too. I reach out to grab my phone before my memory from the prior night is suddenly jogged.

My brain freezes whilst simultaneously going a million miles a second. I look back at sap and remember the look he made when Dream kissed me. My memory of that was somehow the most vivid and blurry moment I've experienced. I switch between embarrassment, shock and enjoyment.

My chest is filled, yet again, with a warm glimmer. I let out a sigh and stare at the wall, not noticing the growing smile on my face. I am yet again reminded of the boy cuddling up to me as my emotions multiply. A couple of minutes of deep thought goes by before Dream lets out a yawn behind me. He brings his lips to my ear.

"Goodmorning pretty boy" I roll onto my back to his face being right above mine with a wide smile. His beautiful strong frame dwarfing mine. The golden sunlight hitting all of his features. He brings himself down to me and lands a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Morning lovebugs" I jump and turn back over to see Sap sitting upright on the floor. Dreams laugh fills the room as the boys stare teasingly at me. They both get up and changed, sharing Dreams shirts and throwing them on along with their sweatpants. I stay in the bed for a bit longer.

Once Sap leaves the room I finally decide it was time to get up. I remembered my shirt from the night before, sitting on top of his dresser. I grab it and pull it over my head and head into the bathroom. I see dream sat at his sink brushing his teeth. He quickly finishes and leaves the room, hugging me tightly on the way out.

I make my way to the kitchen where I'm met by stares from everyone in the kitchen. I slow my pace, walking slowly into the kitchen. Even though they weren't staring anymore I knew they were all thinking about last night. The energy is weirdly dependent as Dream's dad makes his way in. I grab a muffin from the plate that his mom had made and make my way to the table.

I sit on the bench beside Dream. He makes his way a bit closer and Rests his hand on my thigh. The warmth rising to my cheeks. I hear a couple of giggles coming from Alex and Abby, everyone else smiling, except his dad. I look at clay and nod towards his dad as if asking him what's wrong.

"Just ignore it," he says in an almost annoyed tone. I reluctantly go back to eating my muffing, making eye contact with the much bigger man a couple of times.

"So what are our plans for today?" sap chiming in from the other side of the bench.

"Well I'm gonna stream probably, maybe George could come on today?"

"Sounds great, I'll ask everyone if they're on today. George?"

"Um, sure sounds good to me," I was a bit nervous, fairly apparent in my voice, although last time was tons of fun I wasn't too familiar with all this 'stuff'.

"It's fine they'll love it, trust me" Dreams reassuring tone flushes away any sense of worry.

As I finish my muffin Dream and Sap chat away about plans for today. I didn't bother listening, disregarding the fact I probably should've.

I make my way back up to Dreams room to grab my things. The ruffled sheets on the bed making it harder for me to leave. I head out to the front door with Sap and Abby. We got into the car and Dream's mom drives us back to our place.

"Welcome home" I hear our dad call from the kitchen. Abby immediately heads there and Sap and I make our way upstairs.

I turn on my computer and the screen lights up. Sap watching over my shoulder to make sure everything was working. Once I set up Minecraft and discord, sap makes his way back to his room.

I look at my discord tab open on my monitor, Dream, Sap and Karl all lingering under 'vc 3'. I hesitantly join being weary if any of them were living. The muted ding of me joining the call brings their casual conversation to a stop.

"Hi, George!" Karls cheery voice hear through the call

"Hi, is anyone live yet?" I make sure to ask before I say anything else

"Nope!"

"I was just about to go live, I was sick of being interrogated by Sap" Dream was a bit fed up, his voice sounding like the sound of eyes rolling.

"Oh, What was he asking you about?"

"You, of course" I feel my stomach churn, almost in a good way though. Almost as if he took pride in it. My cheeks warm up as I blush.

"It was adorable" Karl chimes in. I let my face fall to my palm, realizing that, if given the chance, Dream would be telling everyone about this. I just decide to chuckle, going along with the lighthearted conversation.

"George joins, these two are boring me." Sap complains as Karl lets out a little giggle.

I open up Minecraft and click the server. I spawn in at an unfamiliar place and start to walk around.

"Where are you," Dream asks as I frolic around having no sense of direction.

"Um... no clue."

"Okay, what's around you then?"

"Some weird cobblestone tower, it's kinda ugly." Somehow Dream finds his way to me and leads me back to the house with the crafting table floor. From what I remember it was called the community house.

He walks me around showing the new additions before he decides it was time to go live. He deafens for a minute or two as Karl leads me to a flower field. There was a mushroom hose placed in the corner of a cliff, he gave me a walk around the new area as Dream went on and chatted to his stream. Finally, after about 3 minutes he went off deafen.

"Hey everyone!" dream says as he makes his way over to the house. We all say hi to the stream and start some casual conversation. The stream was fairly laid back. We went around saying hi to people and looking at some of the SMP.

Eventually, we make our way back to the Flower field with Bad, who helps to make a house for me. A couple of jokes were tossed around, a good amount of them directed Dream and me. Of course, last time the same sorts of jokes were exchanged but this time they were much different.

We were just about 2 hours in and Tommy and Wilbur had joined. The call after that became much more hectic. Luckily they didn't know where my house was so Tommy couldn't destroy it, as he had last time.

Once Bad had finished building the small house, the chat started to slow down. Tommy had decided he was done for the day and had just left. I was a bit tired but didn't want to be the one to end the day. Just shortly after Dream had decided it was time to end the stream. I look over to see the sad expressions in his chat before the channel was offline.

"You seemed pretty tired, you good?" He asked seconds later

"Yeah, I'm not used to doing that kind of stuff."

"Understandable" His character pops out of the nether portal and makes his way to my house. He walks around a bit complimenting bad and talking to Karl. He makes his way to my bed and jokingly places one beside mine. He puts his character onto the bed and proceeds to sleep. Before it turns day he hops out and hits me onto the bed.

"C'mon," He says, in almost a whiney tone

I slowly make my way to the bed and click on it, Dream joining beside me. The call fills with laughs from everyone. We go around a bit more and chat about their plans for the SMP.

"Hey, George, why don't you join?" Dream suggests

"What do you mean? I'm on right now,"

"No, like as a member, not a visitor," I consider the question, not responding, "You already have a house to be fair."

"Ooh yeah! You can be part of my country," Karl being nearly as excited as Dream.

"Take your time to decide but based on Twitter, I think they'd all be pretty happy"

"I'll think about it" responding with a simple non-obligatory response. I leave the call and turn off my monitor, I already knew my answer but I wanted to wait.


	15. Heat Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream plans a day with Sap at the beach, George eventually meeting them at the boardwalk. 
> 
> \--
> 
> I catch a familiar face out of the corner of my eye and jolt my head. I see George coming to me on his bike. He sets it down not too far away, besides mine and Sap's. His appearance took me by surprise, but I couldn't say I was upset. He makes his way over through the fairly sparse crowd.

(Dream's Perspective)

I shut off my monitor, the screen going black. I throw myself back onto my bed and grab my phone. I'm met with an incoming call from Sap, clicking the green button in the bottom corner.

"Hey," I say greeting the boy who seemed to be doing his own thing, "Do you need something?" His face quickly comes back onto my screen, from what I gathered it was on his kitchen counter and he was leaning over it.

"Yeah, I'm kinda bored, you wanna do something?" Sap was always one to make last-minute plans when he was borrushingidn't mind it because I had become very similar to him in that way.

"What are you thinking?"

"I dunno, the beach maybe?" This was always what we ended up doing anyway.

"Sounds good, meet you there in ten?"

"Yup." I had already started getting up by the time that the sound of the call hanging up had rung through the air. I grab a towel and flip-flops. I was already wearing a swimsuit as I did most summer days.

I run into the kitchen and grab myself a cup of water before leaving.

"Where are you going?" My dad's voice is heard behind my ears while I chug my glass of water.

"The beach." I rush my words stumbling for the door before he interrupts me yet again.

"With who?"

"Sap," I slow down my rushing pace while still putting on flip-flops and getting a bag.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, pretty sure. Why?" I had finished getting ready so I found myself standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Just wondering if George was going to go to," He continues on his business in the kitchen, the statement leaving me confused.

"Okay, I guess... um, bye," I furrow my brows in confusion as I head out the door.

I hop on my bike and make my way down to the beach. As I approach the sound of the waves crashing a few voices of beachgoers, I spot Sap sitting at the tree. It had always been the place that we congregated at whenever we went there. I bike up and set it on the tree boardwalk with my towel and flip-flops. We make light chatter before heading into the water. We swim around a bit splashing each other and talking with our highschool friends that were also there.

After just close to an hour we decide to get back on our bikes. We head down the boardwalk to the plaza in the middle of the beach. It was crowded with people which is why we nor familiar with the far side of the beach. Sap heads into one of the buildings I wait outside by one of the benches.

I catch a familiar face out of the corner of my eye and jolt my head. I see George coming to me on his bike. He sets it down not too far away, besides mine and Sap's. His appearance took me by surprise, but I couldn't say I was upset. He makes his way over through the fairly sparse crowd.

"Um, hi?"

"Hey! I was bored at home and decided to come down. You could've chosen not to move it took me forever to find you guys," He says, looking pretty tuckered out already.

"How are you already out of breath?" I say in a sarcastic teasing tone

"Ay, that's not fair-"

"Sure is." Just as we finish our chat Sap comes over with two ice-cream cones in hand.

"Ugh, why are you here," he says acknowledging George's presence. I let out a bit of a chuckle causing George to blush a bit and roll his eyes.

"Why not?" They give each other dirty looks before Sap hands me one of the cones. George and Sap immediately start bickering about it for some reason, eventually I just decide to give George mine. It takes Sapnap much longer to finish his ice-cream than George, as he lets it melt and drip down his hand. George on the other hand had finished half of it pretty quickly, giving me the last half to finish.

We walk around the boardwalk for a bit before running into Emily, Tegan and their friends. We all chat together for a bit eventually splitting up, Sap going with emily. Yet again leaving me and George alone.

For how much he complained when George joined the group, he sure gave us a lot of time alone. I still wasn't sure if that was on purpose.

George and I hop on our bikes and head back to the diner on the far end of the beach. Just like all the other nights we make our way to the sand and sit down next to each other. We decided to take a break on the beach before we headed home.

This time there were many more people around, but we were both pretty tired from the sun. I had grabbed a half-empty bag of chips and some fruit that I had packed in my bag. George was already pretty tired, his pale skin flushing from the sun. He had laid down on my lap and started to doze off.

I sit there for a bit stroking his hair, taking breaks to eat my snacks. I didn't want to wake him up but the sky had started to dim and people were heading home. I nudge him slightly as he wakes up startled.

He lets out a small yawn and looks up, his eyes so beautiful as I get captivated by them. I grab his chin and bring it up to mine, giving him a little kiss.

"Good evening my beau," I say in a cocky English accent. He giggles a little and lets out another yawn, still trying to wake up, "Well, guess we better get going," I say as I get up. He flops right back down onto the sand with a groggy groan, "C'mon stop being a baby"

"Fineee," he whines. He pulls himself up with a complete lack of energy, " I wanna have another sleepover" his voice still sounding very slurred and tired.

"Oh c'mon," I say as I drag him by the arm, sick of his sluggish pace.

"Can we?" He osses over as he looks at me with puppy-like eyes.

"I don't know George" I had finally brought him over to the bike. It felt a bit as though I was trying to take care of a drunk. We had finally gotten on our bikes, George still yawning every ten seconds. We make our way about three blocks away from the beach, where we would normally diverge and go back home.

"I'm gonna come with you" his voice sounded much clearer but still very whiney.

"Fine George, but I don't know if you can stay," we proceed to bike back to my place.

As we open the door I see my dad still sitting at the counter. He gives me a stern look, and I tell George to go up to my bedroom knowing I didn't want him to hear this.

"You said it was just you and Nick, did you lie to me?"

"No, it was just Nick and I, but George came and Nick went with Emily"

"So then why is George here?"

"We wanted to spend time together" After a few seconds of extreme tension the backyard door is opened as my mom comes in.

"Nice to see George is here, isn't it honey," she says as she gives a scolding gaze down to my dad.

"No it isn't, we're gonna talk about this once hes gone" His voice slightly calmer, his words, not. My mom quickly ignores him and returns a comforting gaze to me, making me feel at least a bit less angry.

"Is he staying for dinner?" she says in a surprisingly calm and kind voice.

"Probably" My dad's face returns to an angry look as he leaves the kitchen.

"Okay, ill makes an extra serving just in case" It was comforting to see how relaxed she was about it. And her wide smile had slowly given me one too. I walk back up the stairs and see George sitting on the bed.

"Hey, um what were you and your dad talking about?" his voice a bit weary and concerned.

"Oh... nothing, it's fine, just ignore it." I make my way to sit beside him, pulling him into my arms. I grab the remote and turn on the TV, passing it to George. He had decided on Cars 2, remembering the time we went to the movie theatre. Putting a smile on my face. Nearly halfway through my mom had come in and given us dinner. Realizing that we weren't coming down and that it probably would be best if we sat down together with my dad.

Just like at the movie theatre, George had fallen asleep on my chest, this time willingly and knowingly. Once the movie was done I got myself ready for bed pulling the sheets over George's small torso.

I hop onto the bed, even though it was still pretty early for me and pull George into my arms. He lets out a little sigh, his neck turning so that he was looking up at me. He lets a cute smile wash across his face, bringing his head up a bit, asking for a kiss. I bring my lips to his letting them linger a bit. Giving him one final kiss beside the fading hickey from the time a couple of nights ago. Just as he sets his head back on the pillow he instantly falls asleep.

I didn't care if he could hear me as I whisper into his ear,

"Night pretty boy."


	16. This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after a night together comes with more weight and confusion as George comes to recognize his feelings. 
> 
> \--
> 
> "George please, I hate seeing you cry. It hurts me." I didn't even know what to say. I wasn't hurting, but now, knowing that he was, I couldn't help but feel bad too.
> 
> "I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you," Tears start to spill out of my eyes, "It's confusing, I don't like being confused. I don't want to hurt you."

(George's Perspective)

The familiar mornings with the boy waking up by my side happen once again. This time we were finally alone. No nick, no Abby, just us. Even Though we had been sleeping well past the early morning no part of me wanted to get up. And this time nothing was making us either.

I roll over to be met with Dream's face right next to mine. I pull my arm out from my side and run it through his wavy hair. He slowly lets out a sigh, opening his eyes. Nothing made me happier than the smile that formed on his face when he saw me next to him.

He stretches out his arms with a yawn and pulls me into his arms.

"It's finally just us this morning," I joke

"Yep," His voice raspy and deep, "How do you always look so perfect." A grin pulls at my cheeks as I squeeze him tighter.

The warmth from his body fills the room, as that golden feeling courses through me. I let him take all of me, falling into his bliss. Closing my eyes, falling onto his shoulder. I feel his finger trace small circles on my back sending tiny shivers up my spine.

At this moment in time there was nowhere I'd rather be, no one I'd rather be with. I could spend the rest of eternity in his arms and feel I fulfilled the meaning of my existence.

I felt complete.

A feeling I can never truly understand or comprehend. A feeling that a hole you didn't even know was there was suddenly overflowing with bliss.

A small tear manages to escape my eye. Not a sad tear, not necessarily 'happy' either, just overwhelming endless... feeling.

He brings his hand to my face and wipes the tear away, concerned shooting through his eyes.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" His voice sped up and urgent, "I'm so sorry, George, tell me." Silence. I didn't know what to say. I didn't understand what this was. I was so confused to even understand his words. How would I be able to tell someone?

"George please, I hate seeing you cry. It hurts me." I didn't even know what to say. I wasn't hurting, but now, knowing that he was, I couldn't help but feel bad too.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you," Tears start to spill out of my eyes, "It's confusing, I don't like being confused. I don't want to hurt you."

"It's okay. George, it's okay," his reassuring eyes staring into mine. His hands cupping my face and wiping away the salty tears, "what's confusing?"

"Everything Clay, everything!"

"What do you mean?" My frail body and mind yet again fail to measure up to my emotions, collapsing into him. "You're okay George, just tell me. I want to help you. I can't keep watching you hurt like this and pretend to be okay with it."

"I don't even know."

"You can't keep saying that George. It doesn't help. You aren't even telling me if I've done something wrong." His voice started to climb, becoming more stem and annoyed.

"It's not my fault, I can't help it"

"Help what, being confused?" His voice hurt; raised and angered, like a punch in the gut. Why was he mad at me? "HELP WHAT?"

"being in love with you," tears started to fall out of my eyes as I curl up in a ball. I felt so helpless, so stupid.

I could just tell he was tired. Tired of having to deal with me when I just fell apart for no reason. He took his time before, kept himself in check. But he didn't deserve this. He had every right to be mad.

My vision flows into color as I squeeze my eyes as tight as I can. I turn my body over, moving to the end of the bed.

I wanted to leave so bad. I didn't know how things could change so quickly. It's not that I didn't want to be with him. I just didn't want to be with the person I was at that moment. I grab my stuff not thinking and head down the stairs. I grab a glass from the kitchen and fill it with water drinking it as fast as I can.

Before I finish I hear the sounds of footsteps crashing down the stairs. Everything was so loud, so quiet. So much, so little. His mom comes in from the dining room and puts an arm around me. I pull myself away before she can say anything, Dreams figure making its way down the stairs.

"I need to go, sorry," I say to her in a light voice, his mom looks at me before noticing the tears on my face. She leads me to the door and grabs her keys.  
Just as the door opens, Dream's dad comes into the room, his face distorted with anger. Dreams mom heads out the door taking my hand before shutting the door behind us.

"Get in I'll take you home," I can't help but to hear the muffled conversation from the house. I look through the window to see Dream standing helplessly in the kitchen. I get in the car and curl up. The conversation from inside picking up volume. The car rolls out the driveway and heads down the street. My cheeks are once again covered in droplets of salty water as I stare at the window.

"If you ever want to talk about anything you're welcome to." Her voice was the only thing I could truly make out. It was comforting. "If he ever does anything wrong, just tell me, okay?"

"Mmhmm," I say as I nod my head

We pull up my driveway and I grab my stuff.

"Stay safe, call me if you want anything. Say hi to your mum for me." I nod with a little smile as I run up to the house. I open the door and run up to my room. I fall onto my bed and let myself cry. I messed up.

The hours of the day passed and it was almost four. I had spent my entire day laying in my bed, some of it taking restless naps. I feel my stomach ache for food, I had barely enough energy to do anything but somehow I managed to get myself up.

I haul myself down the stairs and grab a box of leftover noodles that they had probably gotten last night. I bring them upstairs and as I pass saps room I can't help but to hear him talking to someone.

"I don't know what it was about. he just said it and then left"

"That sucks dude, what about your dad?"

"Grounded me."

My heart drops as I run back to my room. I was almost over it. It was all my fault, I messed up. Just like I do every time. I was lost, yet again.

I take deep breaths as the trails from my tears dry on my face. I slowly close my eyes trying to fall asleep. My phone dings and lights up right beside me. I had my phone on 'do not disturb' so I knew who it was. I take a moment before bringing the phone to my eyes.

<*1 new message*  
Dream:  
Hey, can we talk>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is a story I've been writing for a bit, I have it posted on Wattpad but decided to start posting here because I wanted to start including some more "fun" stuff. I hope you guys like it! I don't yet know how long it's gonna be but I will be posting 2-3 chapters a week, Wednesday and Friday. I am also planning on writing a Karlnap fic so stay tuned if that happens!  
> Tysm <3  
> Jenny


End file.
